Uncontrollable love
by Fangirl in a fandom world
Summary: Willow Primrose Everdeen Mellark is 17 and when Finnick jr Odair comes for a visit, will she fall in love? Bad summary. Oh and its slight AU; it meantions our generation songs and record label things and a bit of phones/texting
1. Chapter 1- Reunited with Friends

**Hello! This is my thrid fanfiction. Ive always KatnissxPeeta daughter(yes her offical name is Willow.) and AnniexFinnick son(Finnick jr aka Finn) together as a couple, so as a hg fangirl, it is my honour to bring you this fanfiction. A/N if you want a before story of this go read my story "a new kind of love" (Its a finished story) and its about how KatnissxPeeta have kids. So without more rambling, here is the first chapter, I hope you like!**

My name is Willow Primrose Everdeen Mellark. My mother calls me Dandelion. I am 17 years old. I have a brother thats 15 years old named Rye. My mother is Katniss Everdeen Mellark;The victor of two games, rebellion starter, and father is Peeta Mellark. Yes I am kinda famous. But Im used to it. Im really a normal girl; I paint, hunt/archery, sing a little,hang with friends and uh..have a crush... But besides the point, im normal.

Its a week into summer break. Aunt Annie, even though she's not my real aunt, is coming over to bring Finn, Uncle Gale and Aunt Johanna (not real aunt an uncle) are bringing their two kids Daphn and Aspen. Aspen is good looking but Finn is more my type. My brother, Rye, has a thing for Daphne; which they would cute together. We all have known each other since diapers, mainly Finn.

**Flashback**

_I tell Rye that we should upstairs and give them privacy. We walk into my room. I plop down on my bed, sighing._

_"Why was mom crying Will?"_

_"She told me about how she came to love dad."_

_"oh" he whispers. Trying to relive the tension, he says, "so can you belive its one day to summer vaca?"_

_"I know! I cant wait to see Daphne, Aspen, and Finn."_

_"ohh Finn huh?" he teases._

_"Oh shut up! You know you like Daphne." I tease him back._

_He mutters something._

**End of flashback**

I do really like Finn, its just that, I dont want to go through another relationship like that. His name was Anthony. He was a jerk. He'd use me and he cheated on me too. It was more like "friends with benefits." he almost hit me.

**flashback**

_Anthony came over and was trying to be all lovey-dovey. Which of course, he failed. I became so angry when I found out he was cheating on me with Racheal Trimpson. When I confronted him he tried to hit me. But having reflexes, I twisted his arm and using my free hand, I punched him in his jaw. I did break his jaw, and it felt great._

_He came to a spring break party I had, he was definantly drunk. He tried to make out with me, which led to blood on the floor. I mever talked to him again._

**End of flashback**

We are heading to train station now. I always hate this train; it late, every time. I see Daphne and Aspen first so Rye and I go and hug them. I hug Aunt Jo and Uncle Gale. You'd expect my mom and Gale to brother and sister or cousins or something; they look very similar. The olive skin, Grey eyes, chocolate- ebony hair. Then last, I see Finn and Annie walk out. I hug Aunt Ann first, then Finn. God Finn is so sexy! I mean when is he not. He strikes a ridicoulous pose and I roll my eyes.

We walk back to the house and they get settled in. We eat lunch and chat. Eventually the 5 of us go and walk around town.

**Finn pov**

I walk of the train and see her, Willow Primrose Everdeen. God she is hot! I really like her, but I dont think she feels the same way. She hugs my mom first, then me. Saving the best for that. I smirk at the thought. I strike a pose and she giggles and rolls her eyes at me.

We have lunch and then go to the town square. We just walk aroun to catch up, and be away from out parents. We are going to be here for like a month. Good. I can spend a month with a beautiful girl. We see fliers around the square that say "Singing contest! At 8:00 winner gets $500 dollar check."

"Hey Will! You should enter! You have a good voice." I compliment.

She blushes a little."No I dont!" She protests.

"You should try."

"you just want me to buy you something if I win."

"mabye.." I smirk.

After some convincing, we get her to say yes.

**Willow pov**

We see fliers for a singing competiton at 8:00. Finn says I have a great voice which makes me blush. When he smirks, my stomach flops. They acutally get me to agree. "Well we have to make you look all pertty." Finn says in a country acent. "Fine fine, but we have to hurry, 6:30." I say as we make our way to a stylist shop that my moms makeup crew, Flavious, Venia, Octavia, and Cinna's son.

After I get an outfit, which is a navy blue skater skirt, a cream cardigan, and some navy blue pumps with cream bows; and I wait backstage for them to introduce my name. I see everyone out there. I see Finn and our eyes lock. He gives me a thumbs up. I have to go on after the person. I will be singing "only exeption" by Paramore. O chose it because I think of Finn as the only exeption for a crush.

The lady bounces up on the stage and calls my name. I walk out and sit in a stool they put for me. I take a deep breath and start.

_"When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But darling, you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways to make it alone  
Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_But you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh_

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing"_

When I finsish the crowd erupts into applause and some im tears. My mom and dad are the first ones I hug. My mom has tears in her eyes. "That was amazing Dandeion." "Thanks." I give everyone else a hug. I see a camera on us, probally trying to get footage for the capital.

Today was amazing. I cant wait for tomarrow.

**I hoped you liked this long chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own hunger games or paramore**


	2. Chapter 2- I like you

**Im glad you liked the story! Heres chapter 2**

I wake up to a complete silence. Odd, usally I hear Dad cooking. I walk out of my room an into the hallway. Im as silent as, well, my mother with her hunters walk. I slowly make my way over to the stairs. Im almost to the stairs when Finn comes out and scares the crap out of me. I scream really loud and followed by Finn laughing. "Dont ever do that again!" I yell. "Oh im sorry Will" he pouts like a baby.

We walk downstairs with a plate of cheesebuns and Rye texting. "Hey" he greets. I wave and get a plate for the cheesebuns. When I finish Aspen followed by Daphne who groggily yawns. "What are we doing today?" Aspen asks. "Hmm" I think. "Why dont we go to the meadow?" I say casually. "Sure" they all say.

I take a shower and and put on some black shorts and a forest green tank top. We are having a picnic today too. I find a basket big enough for food for all of us. Its about noon when we leave so we'll have lunch when we get there. I run up to my parents room to tell them we're leaving. I come back downstairs and we head out the door.

We have normal chit-chat talking about random things. I find the perfect spot. Its by a tree so half of the blanket will be shaded. Rye pulls out the sandwitches, some fruit, and water.

I have an idea. Since Finn scared me this morning, im going to get him back. I get tell Daphne , Rye, and Aspen my idea. They agree. So the plan is, I go and get the bow and arrow from the old tree, climb up the tree next to Finn and shoot arrows all around him. And before all that Daphne and Aspen are to wander off.

"Ill be right right back, you guys." I wink towards Daphne. I quickly get to the old tree and sling the arrows around my back. I use my hunters creep to silently climb the tree by Finn. Im up it the tree, a resonable distance. I shoot the first arrow, it lands behind his back. He doesnt notice. I shoot the next one by his feet, then his hands. I make a circle around him. He's really freaked out. I shoot the last arrow and I jump down screaming. He screams at the top of his lungs in the most girliest scream ever. Im holding my sides from laughing. "Very funny, Mellark." "It was acutally, O'dair." I taunt. "Ill get you back." He says. "Mhmm." I pick up my arrows and put them away. Then I look up. Finn's gone. I hear him creep behind me. I load an arrow getting ready to pretend to shoot him. I turm around just as he was going to scare me. He puts his hands up in surrender, "woah woah I was just going to scare you." "Ha I know, you're very loud, you know." He pulls me into a big hug. My stomach has butterflies. He picks me up. "Finn! Put me down!" I yell. He gently lays me on the blanket and kisses my cheek. God, does he do this on purpose? The other come walking out. "How'd it go? I heard a girly scream and thought it was you, Willow." "Acutally, that was Finn." I say erupting from laughter. "What? Its the Finnick charm." "Since when was the Finnick charm supposed to make girls laugh at you?" Rye teases.

We laugh and snack before I see a field of dandelions. I walk over to them. I fall in the small flowers, and befre you know it, im singing a song my mom taught me.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow._

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes._

_And when they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm._

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm._

_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true._

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away._

_A cloak of leaves, a moon beam ray._

_Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay._

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm._

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm._

_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true._

_Here is the place where I love you"  
_

Everyone is silent. Then the Mockingjays sing my tune. "That was beautiful, Willow." Finn says. I think I hear him mutter "like you." "Oh, what? Oh, I didnt even relize." "Its getting late, and I want dinner!" Daphne says. I put the bow and arrow back then we walk back. I feel like Finn has something to tell me. I shrug it off.

We have dinner, and when im getting ready for bed, Finn comes in and closes the door.

**Finn pov**

Ok, im going to do it. Im going to tell Willow that I like her. She just her night outfit on, which is a baggy shirt and booty short bed pant things. Either way, she looks hot. I walk in her room and close the door. "Will, I have to tell you something." I say nervously- which is weird, because that never happens when I talk to girls. "What?" she asks causally while she's braiding her hair. "Well, I um..."

"what is it?" she asks with more intrest, finishing her braid.

I just mumble "I like you."

"spit it out!"

I mumble louder.

"If you dont tell me, im going to kick you out the door."

"ILIKEYOU!" I blurt.

"Wha-what?" She asks.

"I like you. Ever since you were little, and when we would play together, and when I heard you sing yesterday, I fell deeper. And then you sang today, and...And...I cant handle it anymore. I love you Willow."

She's stunned. "Look, im sorry Ill go.." I head toward the door. She snaps out of her gaze and grabs my wrist. "No. Dont go. I-I love you too." She says. I just grab her and pull her close. I kiss her flat on the lips.

**Willow pov**

Finn comes in and closes the door. What does he want? "Will, I have to tell you something."

"what is it?" I ask not really careing as I finish my braid.

He mumbles something I dont quite catch. "Spit it out!"

He mumbles louder. Im getting mad. "If you dont tell me, I will kick you out the door."

"ILIKEYOU!" he blurts. Im stunned. I just stand there, not knowing what to say.

"Wha-what?" I ask making sure Im not hearing wrong.

"I like you. Ever since you were little, and when we would play together, and when I heard you sing yesterday, I fell deeper. And then you sang today, and...And...I cant handle it anymore. I love you Willow." He says.

Im frozen now, in a daze to what just happened. Finnick O'dair loves me. Out of all the girls he could have, he chooses me.

"Look, im sorry, I'll go." He says heading for the door. I grab his wrist. "No. Dont go. I-I love you too." He grabs me by the waist and pulls me close. He kisses me flat on the lips. Its soft yet passoniate. I do love him. "Stay" I whisper. He picks me up and we lay together in my big bed. I drft off to sleep with a kiss on my forehead.

**cute right? Well I tried. hope you like the fluffiness of the last chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3- Valentines Day

**Thanks for all the follows! Happy valentines day! I mean i hate it, but whatever.. I didnt even get roses...#fatgurlprobs.**

Valentines day. I hate it. Finn does too. We've been secretly dating for a week now; Daphne has her suspsions. For some reason we are having a valentines day party. My friends are coming, and like two or three of them are kinda girly so they want me to get all prettied up. I go to, what I found out is called "Finest Fashions"; the one that Cinnas son and now daughter own with helpers of my moms old prep team.

We somehow get Daphne to joins us. I know why; she likes Rye. We get te full treatment, but for my friends. Flavious asks if my mother is shaving. Yes? I dont know.

My hair is in a fancy bun thing and im wearing a knee length red dress with hearts at the top and red diamond encrusted heels with pink hearts on them.

The party is started. My wants me to sing. I said only if she does. She agreed. Shes going on first and is singing "when I was your man" by bruno mars (a/n theu have todays music) and im sings "a team" be Ed sheeran. My mom walk onto the "stage" and sits on a stool. "To my lovely husband and valentine." She adresses to my dad.

_"Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down_

_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh_

_ Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

_ My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh_

_ Too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_

_Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

_ Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours when he has the chance_

_Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_

_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!"_

This brings tears to dad. He picks her up and kisses her. He whispers "that was amazing. I love you." In her hair.

I go on in an hour. I want to tell everyone that me and Finn are dating somehow in the song. I have to ask Finn first. I go an look for him after I tell my mom that she did amazing. Ah! I see him. He's talking to a friend of mine named Darien. He a good guy and in a couple of my classes but we're not close. "Finn!" I say walking towards him.

"what? Oh hey!"

"I need to talk to you." He nods and follows me into my room.

When we get into my room, I lock the door. "You look gorgeous by the way." He says.

"thanks." I blush.

"so whats up?" he ask rembering that I had to talk to him.

"wel you know im singing right?" He nods.

"well I want to show them someway in the song that we are a couple."

He thinks for a moment. "I think that would be a good idea. We cant keep it away longer. Daphne already has his suspsions."

"You read me like a book" I say smiling.

He smiles big and kisses my forehead.

"Hey! I got it?"

"What?" He asks, question pricking him.

"well im singing " a team, and in the middle of the song I will reach my hand out and you can come up and kiss me."

"Great plan babe"

"yea I know, im a genius." I say smirking. He chuckles and kisses me.

"its time" he whispers.

I walk out and onto the stage, Finn close up. I begin.

_"White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men_

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upperhand  
Go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim, stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone"

I motion for Finn to come up. I look into his eyes and he kisses me warmly. Everbody stares. Daphne has that I knew it look on her face. Then everyone clap and guys wolf-whistle. I continur the song.

_"And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line_

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries

They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
Angels to fly,  
To fly, to fly  
For angels to die"

__When I finish Finn hugs me and tells me im amazing. We entwine our hands and I put my head on his shoulder. Mom, Dad, and Annie come up to us. "Why?" My mom asks. I let go of Finn and hug her. "Im sorry" I whisper. "Dont be, Im happy for you too." "thanks mom, I love you." "I love you too, my little Dandelion." She says as her boice cracks. She excuses herself. Dad comes up to me, "you did amazing, but-" I cut him off. "im sorry for not telling you." He nods. He goes to comfort mom. Annie comes to us and hugs at the same time. "Im happy for you." Her eyes welling with happy tears. "Dont cry mom, I love you." Finn says sweetly. "Come on." Finn says lacing our hands and we take Annie to find my mom and dad.

Mom is in dads lap with her head on his chest and his big arms craddling her. "Mom?" I ask. Dad lets go and comes to me. She just sobs. "Hey, hey, its okay. You're fine." I say in a motherly tone. Finn does the same to Annie. "You're growing up so fast."

I look at dad and freeze. No. Not now.

**Cliffhanger? Dont throw a cactus chair at me. Disclaimer: i do not own hunger games, bruno mars, or ed sheeran**


	4. Chapter 4- Good and Bad

I look at dad and freeze. No. Not now. "mom" I whisper almost inaudiable. She looks at me. "Get everyone out of here. Lock the door." She peers at dad and almost cries but hold back. We slowly back out while trying not to make eye contact. He's gripping on the bed.

After about ten minutes by the door, mom goes in quietly and I follow. "Peeta? Are you alright? Baby?" mom says in a scared tone. We go into the bathroom and see him in a fetal postion. I rush to him. I know that mom has been through this alot more than me and this hasent happened in 18 years, but I go to him. "Daddy? Are you okay?" He looks at me. His eyes arent black. There blue, you can see he's either scared or sad, but he's back. Mom rushes to his side. "Im sorry" he whispers. "No. It wasnet you, it wasent you. Dont be sorry." Mom says and kisses him.

After about an hour and a half we come back down and I am bamboozeld with questions about Finn and I. Finally that over, so I get Finn to sing with me. He's not perfect, but good.

_"You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
It makes sense when I'm with you_" I start the first verse.

_"Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
So put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too"_ Finn sings.

_"I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted  
Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight  
When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it"_ we sing together.

_"Cause Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted  
As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams_" Finn sings.

_"You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted  
And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
and I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And Never let you forget it" _

_"Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted  
You'll always be wanted_" we finish the song in a kiss.

"I love you." He breaths in my hair. "I love you too."

We get a wave of applause and compliments. We hold hands the whole night.

I see Rye and think of Daphne. They like eachother; too oblivious to see it. "Rye, tell Daphne you like her."

"What?" He looks at me like im mad.

"just do it and thank me later."

"well...I guess." I follow him till we find her. I wait a bit back and see her talking to her. He eyes light up and he kisses and throws her arms around his neck. "You're welcome." I say walking to talk to some of my friends.

The party is over and I see my mom running towards me with some man Ive never seen before. "Willow! This guy is here from a record company and wants to sign you to an album!"(a/n Slight AU forgot to mention it..) I cant even contain my exitement. "YES!" I scream. Im jumping up and down of joy. "Finn!" I scream. He runs towards me. "What?" "Im going to be signed to a record label!" "That amazing! You deserve it!" I jump in his arms and kiss him flat on the lips. Its starting to rain and he yells "come on!" to Rye, Daphne, and Aspen. We run out side and play in the rain. Im screaming with happiness. Best. Day. Ever.

**the flurf levels. Hope you like. disclaimer: i do not own hg or hunter hayes.**


	5. Chapter 5- Fun Day

**You guys are amazing! Thank you! Sorry for the wait! im at a friends house.**

Today is kinda like a free day. Where we can do what we want, but dont have to do it with everyone. Since Finn and I havent spent alot of alone time together, we are going to the lake. Rye and Daphne are having a picnic, and Aspen is going to hang with some friends he made at the party.

We had a really good breakfeast. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, cheese buns, and hot chocolate. We had nice conversations. Like what we are doing today. All the adults raised their eyebrows when they said Rye and Daphne were having a picnic, but im sure they shrugged it off.

Its warm out so Im wearing shorts and a tangtop. I have a bikini under my clothes because weight swim. I would wear flipflops but I might want to hunt so I deal with boots. I grab a game bag my mom got me, and put cheese buns in it and grabbed my bow and arrow, again my mom got me.

We walk out of the Victors Village and part our ways. I lace my fingers with Finn's and see Rye doing the same to Daphne. We wave and walk seperate directions.

About half way there Finn pipes up, "Will?"

"Yea babe?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course." I say somewhat suspiciously.

"Okay, well I love you."

"I love you too, Finny." And I kiss him on the cheek.

He smiles. "Good." And he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. "Ahh! Finn put me down!" I scream. "Neverrr!" He yells.

He sits me by a shady tree. "Hmm, you now I can get you back?" I say. "Well, whenever you're going to do that." He smirks. I put my bow and arrow so its hanging on a branch and take off my clothes a put them in a pile on top of my bag. Finn just takes off short because he has board shorts on already.

Im walking to the water a dive in. Ahh, refreshing. "Finn! The waters perfect!" I yell. I dont see him. Hmm he's probally under the water. I dive under and open my eyes. He's not there. I hear a faint yell and see a big shadow across the water. Splash! He's in the water. "Woah! Where'd you come from?" I ask. "I made a rope swing!" He smiles and points. "No way! Im going to try!" I say getting out of the water. I jump on it and push off the tree. "Wooo!" I scream. That was fun! Finn picks me up a cannonballs me in the water. We spend the rest of the day piggy back riding and I hunt a little. So much fun. We lie together in the agrass and share kisses once in awhile. "How did I get such an amazing boyfriend?" I ask sweetly. "It happens." He smiles.

**daphne pov**

Rye and I head to the meadow to have a picnic. Everyone gave us arched eyebrows when we told them what we were doing. It not like we are dating. I mean I want us too. Rye is really sweet. He sets up a blanket for us to sit on and pulls out sandwiches. I never had this kind before; its rabbit and cheese. I bet it will be good because Rye gets his cooking skills from his father.

I take a bite and my eyes light up. "Wow Rye this is really good!" I say almost half way through my sandwhich. "Thanks. This is my first time making it and I wanted to try something new." He smiles.

We finish lunch and he grabs my hands and my heart flutters. He looks me right in the eyes and studys my face, like he has something to tell me but unsure. I give him a questioning look. "Daphne..."

"Hm?"

"I um... I really like you and..and...umm" he sounds confused how to tell me this.

"And so I was wondering if you um would like to um be... my girlfriend."

"Yes!" I scream. I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him.

**aspen pov**

Im hanging with some guys I met at the party. There pretty cool. But this girl, Julia, she's amazing. So pretty, her long light brown hair, always in a messy side pony, an her dark brown eyes. She's so funny, and I might have feelings for her.

All the guys leave, and im left with Julia. "So..." I say tipping on my heels and then my toes, like a child. "Hmm?" "Do you like me?" I blurt out of nowhere. She blushes. "Y-yes."

"Really? Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure." She smiles. We spend the rest if the day together and then have to go back to the "gang"

**Back to willow pov**

We walk back to meet with the others untill someone runs to me saying "can you preform at my party tonight?" "Uh sure?" "Oh god thanks! I lost all my enterainment and i'll pay you 100 bucks." "Okay!" She says "thank you" and gives me the adresses and time which is at 7:00 so I have two hours to get ready. I call my mom and say whats going on and text everybody the deeds.

I go to "Finest fashions" and they clean me and give me a ruffled light pink that goes to my knees with light pink heels. I walk to the house and greet people. I go on in about 5 minutes. I sing every hour. The first song Im singing is "rememeber when."

I grab the microphone and start.

_"I'm sitting with an empty glass and a broken heart, _

_Thinking to myself what have I done, _

_Cause as my future got bright we started losing light, _

_And I couldn't see that you were the one, _

_So can we push push push rewind, _

_Go go back in time, _

_When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine, _

_Take take take me back, I wanna go back, _

_Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess, _

_My heart was beating out of my chest!, _

_Remember when we stole your dad's car, _

_I never thought we'd take it that far, _

_Oh we where flying so high, yeah partners in crime, _

_So why'd we ever say good bye?, _

_Remember when we, when we, had it all_

_Do you remember when... _

_Wish I was still the only one running cross your mind, _

_I guess I just want you to know_

_Oh from your ruby lips to your fingertips, _

_I can't believe I let you go, _

_So can we push push push rewind, _

_Go go back in time, _

_When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine, _

_Take take take me back, I wanna go back, _

_Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess, _

_My heart was beating out of my chest!, _

_Remember when we stole your dad's car, _

_I never thought we'd take it that far, _

_Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime, _

_So why'd we ever say good bye?, _

_Remember when we, when we, had it all_

_Do you remember when... _

_I'm hanging by a thread, _

_I'm tearing at the seams, _

_Holding on to what we used to be! and I should let you go... _

_But I just won't give up up up up up up up! _

_Push push push rewind, _

_Go go back in time, _

_When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine, _

_Take take take me back, I wanna go back, _

_Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess, _

_My heart was beating out of my chest (my heart was beating out of my_

_Chest! )_

_Remember when we stole your dad's car, _

_I never thought we'd take it that far, _

_And we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime, _

_So why'd we ever say good bye?, _

_Remember when we, when we, had it all! _

_Do you remember when?"_

I get rounds of applause and kisses from Finn. I go on in another and im singing "troublemaker." I go and chat and find out that Aspen's new girlfriend, Julia, is an old elementry school friend and lost track of her after middle school ended. I chat with her for awhile till I have to go back on.

An hour later

_"You're a troublemaker_

_You're a troublemaker..._

_You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl_

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

_The way you bite your lip_

_Got my head spinnin' around_

_After a drink or two_

_I was putty in your hands_

_I don't know if I have the strength to stand_

_Oh oh oh..._

_Trouble troublemaker. yeah_

_That's your middlename_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying_

_Run as fast as you can_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker!_

_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind_

_I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes_

_There must be poison in those finger tips of yours_

_Cause I keep comin' back again for more_

_Oh oh oh..._

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah_

_That's your middlename_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying_

_Run as fast as you can_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying_

_Run as fast as you can_

_Troublemaker_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_Maybe I'm insane_

_Cause I keep doing the same damn thing_

_Thinking one day we gon' change_

_But you know just how to work that back_

_And make me forget my name_

_What the hell you do I won't remember_

_I'll be gone until November_

_And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!_

_Typical middle name is Prada_

_Fit you like a glove girl_

_I'm sick of the drama_

_You're a troublemaker_

_But damn girl it's like I love the trouble_

_And I can't even explain why_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying_

_Run as fast as you can_

_Troublemaker_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying_

_Run as fast as you can_

_Troublemaker_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker"_

I yet again, get another major round of applause and I see Finn videoing me. I know why. He's going to send it to the producer. I hope he likes it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own hunger games, troublemaker, and remember when**


	6. Chapter 6- Finn's Birthday

**hope you like!**

Today is Finn's birthday. I am really exited. So, the plan is I have to take him out to distract him while the others get ready for the surprise party. We are just going hang in the town. Im going to sing to him at the party. I wake up Finn for us to go out. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I scream to him while jumping on him. "ah! oh. Thanks baby." he says and kisses me. "Go get ready, we are going out in the town for awhile, pwease, for me" I smile and bat my eyelashes. "Ok, because you're gorgeous." He says and kisses my head.

We walk to town hand in hand and just enjoy the day. We get lunch and I buy him some chocolate because he's obbsessed over it. He devours in and gives me a big chocolatey kiss. About 6:30 we go to Finest Fashions so I can pick up my dress. He asks me why im getting a dress. I just reply "Because I like to look nice for no reason"

We entwine our hands as we walk into the house. "SUPRISE!" Everyone yells. "Oh my god, I love you all." He says hugging everyone. "Finny, I have a song to sing you." I tell him and he leads the way to the mic.

_"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
And now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my best-est  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn,  
to win some or learn some_

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
We are just one big family  
And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed  
I guess what I been saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours  
So please don't please don't please don't  
There's no need to complicate  
'Cause our time is short  
This, oh this, this is our fate, I'm yours"

For the first time he acutally has tears in his eyes. "That..was...amazing." He says to me. He picks me up, and spins me around and kisses me. "I love you" we say at the same time. We spend the rest of the night dancing. The cake was amazing, of course made by my dad; it was ocean themed. He loved the presents. We had the best time ever. And I do love him. I always will, and im in deep.

**Hoped you like! Disclaimer: I do not own hunger games or im yours**


	7. Chapter 7- In the Studio

**Im am soo sorryy! im so lazy! So I saw this picture of clubpenguin Effie, and it said "our tributes Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mallark." Mallark. .now. **

Today I have to go to the studio to record. Daphne wants to come and give the guys a break of us. Finn wanted to come to hear me sing but I wouldent allow it. I said, "Go hang with the guys. You need to stop oogling." It was kinda cruel, but it shut him up.

"Hi !" I said as I walked into the recording studio and Daphne took a seat sipping her coffee. "Okay, , you can start when I give you a thumbs up." Mr. Gillman told me. "Ok. And you can call me Willow." He nodded. I put on the head phones and waited for the signal. When he gave it to me I started.

"_Take time to realize  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on me_

Take time to realize  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you?

But I can't spell it out for you  
No, it's never gonna be that simple  
No, I can't spell it out for you

If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other, now

Take time to realize  
Oh, oh, I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you?

Take time to realize  
This all could pass you by  
Didn't I tell you?

But I can't spell it out for you  
No, it's never gonna be that simple  
No, I can't spell it out for you

If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other, but

It's not the same  
No, it's never the same  
If you don't feel it, too

If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way  
It could be the same for you

If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized  
If you just realize what I just realized

Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now  
Realize, realize, realize, realize"

"Ah that was great! You have real talent Ms- Willow!" complimented. "Thanks." We walk out and I have another session next week. We stop to get a snack and now we are meeting Finn and the guys in the town. We are sitting and waiting while they come up with cheesebuns stuffed in their mouths. "Hey! You didnt save one for me?" I pout. Finn hands me one for his pocket. "Thanks babe." I say smiling and eat it quickly. There are alot of people around the Justice building because I think they are doing free singing. I see him. Anthony. My ex- boyfriend.

**sorry it was a shortie! Im writing the next chapter and will post it later **

**disclaimer: i do not own the hunger games or realize.**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8- Humiliation

Anthony. My ex-boyfriend. I tense up, fire burning in my eyes. Finn notices. "Whats wrong?" I point. He understands. "You guys wait in the crowd. Im going to get payback on that jerk. I did physical damage to his car, now it's time for publicly." "Oh no.." I hear Rye whisper. I glare and go over to Anthony.

He makes that whistle as I pass by, oblivious to who I am. I walk to him. "woah! Damn. When did you get so sexy?" He asks. I roll my eyes and glare at him. "Oh, just go in the crowd, because im going to sing for you." I say in the most innocent voice I can. "Want be back yet babe?" I try to ignore him as he goes to te front of the crowd.

I walk on the stage. "Hey! Im going to dedicate this song to my _ex-_boyfriend."

_"Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
And she's probably getting frisky...  
Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little cooped up 4 wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karoke...  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom cologne...  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little cooped up 4 wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little cooped up 4 wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats... "

"I think they get the message, of what happened to your...baby" I smirk. His face is red with anger. Finn picks me up and kisses me. "You sure showed him" he says. "Oh, and, Anthony? I will kick your ass if you touch her." He says walking up to him. He storms off. Now we're laughing like crazy. I love Finn. He loves me.

**another shortie! Sorry! I will try to make this longer than my other stories. I will be making another after my truth or dare one is over. Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or before be cheats.**


	9. Chapter 9- Good News

**God! im sorry! I had to repost this because. i put up the truth or dare one! im sorry!**

We have about 2 weeks together. Two weeks to hang out before next year. Two weeks with my boyfriend. We've been together for 2 months. Two. Hmm seems like 2 is my new number. And two hours before something good would happen.

The phone was ringing. I made a mad dash to pick it up before I missed the call. I made it there in about what seems like 2 seconds. I picked it up. It was Panem High School.

"Hello parent and gurdian of Willow and Rye Mellark. We are informing you that school will be cancelled this year for construction. Thank you for your time. Have a nice day." I cant even keep my exitment in. I scream in the house running around. The "group" comes and is asking whats wrong. I jump in Finn's arms. He staggers back and I give him a huge kiss. "School is cancelled this year!" I yell. "No way! You gotta be kidding me!" Rye yells. "Nope! They are doing reconstructing so we dont have to go all year!" "HELL YES!" Rye screams. I realize that I can spend more time with Finn. "Finn! We can spend more time together!" I face lights up and then he frowns. "Will, I still have to go to school." "Oh yeah." I frown. And like on cue, Annie, Johanna, Gale, Mom, and Dad come out. Johanna talks first. "I got a call from school that the school is being reconstructed." Annie nods as for the same with Finn. "And all the districts schools are being reconstructed." Mom pipes up. Finn picks me up and spins me around. My mom and Annie look at each other. They're happy for us. "Okay, who wants breakfeast?" My Dad says as he claps. We nod and he starts the food.

We walk out of the Victors Village with full stomachs. Julia is coming along with us. She is part of our group now. We're just going to hang out in the center but we dont want to because it's so hot. "Can we go to the lake?" Daphne asks. "Sure, the weathers so hot so it seems like a good time to go. Julia, if you want to come, ask your parents." Julia nods and kisses Aspen on the cheek, and goes to ask. She's going to meet us at the house.

Im wearing a turqoise bikink with a big shirt for a cover up. The adults are coming because they have nothing else better to do. Julia comes about ten minutes later. "Sorry, it took awhile. I couldent find my bathing suit." "No problem, here, this is my Mom, Dad, Finn's mom Annie, and Daphne and Aspen's parents Johanna and Gale." I say pointing to everyone. "Hi" she squeaks. They wave and we get up to leave. I know where the place is but, I get lost sometimes so my mom is leading the way.

We get there in a matter of an hour. We put out clothes and food in a pile and I feel that in being scooped up. "Ah! Finn put me down!" I scream. "If you say so!" He smirks and throws me in the water. He dives in after followed by a bunch if splashes.

We have a blast. I got to hang out with my parents, friends, and boyfriend. Really, we had fun. And my mom giggled. Giggled? Since when does my mom giggle? We have lunch and play games. I'm going shopping with Daphne and Julia. Im not big on shopping but we're bored, and the boys are playing football.

About 6:00 is when we come home. We have dinner of this new Capitol thing called steak. It's made from a cow. It's really good! I enjoyed it and im sure we'll be having it again. I go to take a shower. I think about Finn and our relationship. I do love him. He is the love of my life. It takes me about a minute to realize that im singing a song from the movie Rapunzel.

_"All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I am meant to be_

_And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you_

_All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here, suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go_

_And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you  
Now that I see you"_

I hear Finn humming outside the bathroom door. He doesnt really know the song, but I sing it every time I watch the movie. "I love you Finn." "I love you too." He breaths, out foreheads touching. I have seen the light. He is my one true love.

**disclaimer: I do not own hunger games or Rapunzel.**


	10. Chapter 10- Going to the Capitol

**I am so sorry for lack of updating! I have a new story now called "beach love" so please check that out. I have alot planned for this story so its not quite over.**

I groggily wake up and bump into a large figure. I look up and its my dad. "Oh hey dad." I grumble. "Come on you have to go to the studio today." I groan. I really didnt feel like singing today.

"I have a suprise for you" someone breaths on my neck. I jump. "Finn! What kind of suprise was that?"

"Thats not the suprise."

"Oh."

"Can you help me in the shower?" I whine. "I dont want to do work." He laughs. "Okay. I have to take a shower too." I walk to the base of the stairs. I look at the stairs. Then him. Stairs. Finn. Stairs. Finn. Sensing I dont want to walk up the stairs he grabs me and pulls me over his shoulder. I dont resist. Im extreamly tired. He sits me down on the toilet. "Help me." I whine again. "Man you are really lazy today." I smile. I put my arms in the air so he can take off my shirt. Pants. Undergarments.

I step in the shower and the warm water cascades down my body. A moment later Finn steps in. He grabs my lufa and put my scented body wash on it. The showers have buttons, but sometimes I usally prefer my own stuff. He starts on my shoulders. Finn rubs the lufa down my arms, my back, chest, legs. He uses a washrag for himself. "Finn.." I groan. "Yes?" "This water is so nice." I say. "Ha it is, isnt it." He kisses my cheek. "Mhmm." He grabs me favorite shampoo and puts some in his hair, and then rubs it into mine. He lets it wash out and then starts with the conditioner. He goes to turn the water off but I stop him. "No. Lets stay awhile." He comes back over and kisses me passionatly. His tonge sides on my bottom lip and I grant him acess. His arms are around my bare waist while mind are around his neck and in his hair. His hands trace my body, not letting go of our lips. He picks me up and my legs are around his waist. He backs me up on the shower wall and he kisses my neck. "Finn..." I moan. He keeps kissing me all over. He cant get enough and I dont want him to stop. A loud banging is heard on the door. We ignore it. Bangs are heard again. "If you dont come out, im going to break the door down!" The voice yells. Its my dad. I kiss him one more time and go turn of the water. I grab a towel for Finn and I. I walk out the door not wanting people to know that Finn and I took a shower together. I dont know why, but it feels weird if someone knew. "What took you and hour long shower?"My impationt dad asks.

"I uhh didnt want to get out." I say.

"Well, breakfeast is ready." He says and walks down the stairs. I go to my room to get changed.

I walk down stairs and a wave of bacon hits my nose. Oh how I love bacon! "Mmmm" I say and hug my father who is flipping some bacon. "You have a show tomarrow." My father says. "Really? Where?" "The Capitol." His eyes cloud. "Daddy, its fine. You're okay. Nothings real." His eyes turn back to normal. Phew! He couldve had an episode.

We finish our food and I go pack. We're going to be there for a week. But the best part; no parents! We will be staying in a hotel. I mean, im 18 now. Almost an adult. I have to live my life out. This is my first time going to the Capitol. I cant wait!

We have to take a hovercraft because the train ride would get there tomarrow after the show ends. We board on and they take our luggage. I hold Finn's hand and get a peck. "Soo.." I say. We still have an hour left on the ride. "What do you guys want to do while we're here? I mean we only got 6 days really."

"We should go to the amusment park they have." Aspen pipes up. He loves rides.

"Really? They have one?" I ask.

"Yeah. My friend went to the Capitol once and its really cool! The amusment park is like half of a water park and the other is dry."

"I heard they have some big lake there too." Finn speaks.

"Cool. So we should get settled in today, mabye get some dinner and relax? The tomarrows the show, and we can go the amusemnt park and then the lake."

"Sounds good." Daphne says

We go to the hotel. Its amazing! They gave us a penthouse because we are Victors kids. I run to the biggest room. "I call this room!" I yell from the door. Its the best ever! The bedroom has a king sized bed, a 64 screen tv into the wall, half of one wall is a mirror with a dresser next to it. And the walls are like a bathroom. Oh my! It has a huge shower, a walk in closet, a jacuzzi tub, seperate room for the toilet and sink, and the walls are ocean themed.

Finn rushes in the room. His eyes widen and he drops the suitcases. He gets on his knees and is worshoping the room. "Hey check out this bathroom!" I say after he's done gravling. "Why are you so good at picking rooms?" I shrug. I hear a phone ringing from the bedside table. I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Willow?" A woman; obviously from the Capitol with her accent.

"This is."

"Oh dear! Its Effie. You have a reservation for 5 at the resurant Amour in an something nice." Effie says.

"Okay thanks Eff." I can feel her trying not to scowl. She hates when i call her Eff. The line clicks.

I walk out of the room and whistle loudly. Everybody comes out of their chosen room. "Okay! We have a reservation at a fancy resturant so get ready and wear something nice." I say and walk in my room. I put my dresses, skirts, caragains, and shoes in the closet and put undergarments, shirts, and pants in half if the dresser. I put my toiletries in the bathroom. I go back to the closet. I pick out a baby blue dress with white lace that goes a little under my knees and some white heels to go with it.

"Wow." I breath. This. Resturant. Is. Amazing. We sit down still in awe. A lady with pink skin comes and takes our order. She knows who we are but she's doing her best not to freak out. We got alot of attention just when we walked in or out of places. Im used to it.

20 minutes later the woman comes out with a tray full of food. She puts the food in front of us. I got chicken parmsion, Finn got grilled salmon, Daphne got pasta, Rye got steak, and Aspen got deer in some special sause.

The meal was extraordinary. The flavor danced on my taste buds and I savored every bite. With stomachs full, we headed back to the Penthouse.

Once we got settled into bed, Finn spoke up. "Sing to me. Please. I love your voice." I nodded and began.

_"Down in the valley, the valley so low_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_

_Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow;_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow._

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you,_

_Know I love you, dear, know I love you,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you._

_If you don't love me, love whom you please,_

_Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease,_

_Give my heart ease, dear, give my heart ease,_

_Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease._

_Build me a castle, forty feet high;_

_So I can see her as she rides by,_

_As she rides by, dear, as she rides by,_

_So I can see her as she rides by._

_Write me a letter,'Send it by mail,_

_Send it in care of Birmingham Jail,_

_Birmingham Jail, love, Birmingham Jail."_

And with that we fell asleep in each others arms. For tomarrow, is a bug day.

**hope you liked the long chapter. If you noticed by now, I try to put a song in every chapter. I didnt know where I should put ons into this chapter so I just made Willow sing the Valley song.**


	11. Chapter 11- The Show

**This first part is a bit innaproprite. Just warnin ya!**

I wake up in Finn's tight embrace. I try and wriggle out of his grip but he hold me tighter. "Finn... Let me go. I have to take a shower."

"Nuh uh." He says half asleep.

"Yes, I have a show today rememeber?"

"Yeah, at 6." He mumbles. I glance at the time. 7:30. "Fine." I mutter. He pulls me back into his warm arms and kisses me softly. He moves to my jawline and down my neck and on my arms. He places more light kisses on my neck. "Finn..." I moan. He kisses my lips with passion. He deepens the kiss and now he's awake. He has all the controll. Finn is hovering over me and yet this feels like the shower yesterday.

He peppers me with kisses and it's like a fire burning through me, coursing through my veins. I dont want him to stop. He picks me up and my legs are over his waist. My nails are probally digging in his head.

He never breaks our touch. He turns the water on and the warm droplets fall all on our bodies and clothes. Finn seems to notice and starts to take off my shirt. He wasent wearing one so I take off his pants. We gradually take each others clothes off. We dont even break out touch to wash ourselves. Again, like yesterday, but nobody to stop us. Finally, he brakes our kiss and our foreheads are touching. "Cant keep your hands off me?" I smirk. "Yes, you have a huge effect on me." I smile. I then declare I want to try out the jacouzii tub.

I set a nice warm tempuature and put in some sweet smelling bubbles. I dip in and slide in the tub. I close my eyes and feel Finn come next to me. He pulls me in an embrace and once again peppers me with kisses. "I'll never get tired kissing you." He says softly. I smile at his words. What we always knows what to say.

He kisses me once more. I want to deepen this one so I slide my tounge on his bottom lip. Ive been granted acess and our tounges are doing the tango. He sucks on my neck and I moan. Finn picks me up once and lays me on the bed. His fingers trace my small body.

He kisses everywhere. He trails off my neck and on my chest. He nips lightly at my belly button. I moan. "Finn.." He wants to do that? Well, I get him back, harder. I flip him so im on top. I began to stroke him. He's getting hard. "Will.." This time he moans. I go faster. "You... Why.. Must...you...have...so..much..controll?" I smirk. I give him a lingering kiss on the lips and grab my robe and head down to breakfeast.

"So.. Whats up all that moaning from your bedroom?" Daphne asks. I blush slightly. "Oh shut up. Dont tell me your not that way with Rye." Rye looks at me like im crazy then they both go crimson red. I smirk. I grab a plate a serve myself some food.

Finn comes down a little later and grabs a plate. He takes a seat next to me and intertwines our fingers. Aspen smirks at him. His face turns red as in understanding.

About at like 12 my moms old prep team bursts through the elevator and takes me to my room. Finn, of course is in there and shoo im out. "Hey guys!" I hug Venia, Octavia, and Flavious. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask as they get me ready for waxing. "Well we heard about your show, and its all the rage now. And Ceaser Flickerman, wants to do an interview!" Octavia squeals. "Well why wasent I informed untill now?" I ask. "It just came up." Replies Flavious.

After my treatment they put me into a long red gown with a gold belt, and gold flats. The group waits backstage while I do my interview.

Ceaser call my name and I walk out. I hug him and sit down. "So Willow, are you exited for tonight? I know we are!" And he says to the crowd as they go wild.

"Well, yeah! Who wouldent? Truthfully, Ceaser, im a bit nervous. Ive never sang in such a huge crowd." I reply.

"Im sure you'll do wonderfully. So hows the first time in the Capitol been?"

"Oh its been great! The Capitol is so pretty."

"Yes yes. So a pretty girl like you, is there someone special in your life?" I blush."Oh come on, how could you not be with someone?"

"Yes, he's here tonight acutally. Would you like to meet him?"

"Well.. Sure!" I get up off the stage and return with Finn and I holding hands. A bunch of gasps and aww's are heard from the crowd.

"Before you can ask, yes, he is Finnick O'dair jr, son of Finnick and Annie O'dair." Finn gives me a kiss on the temple. More aww's are heard from the Capitol crowd.

"So how did this start?" Ceaser asks.

Finn answers. "Well we've known each other since diapers and when I visited this year, gosh, I couldent help it, she was beautiful. I waited a couple days and I couldent stand it- I asked her out and to my suprise, she said yes. I never even thought she liked me! It was nuts! And I love her so much." Finn smiles and kisses my lips. This brings Ceaser to tears.

"Well, thats all we have now, I bid you good luck tonight." We stand. "Everybody Willow Mellark, daughter of the Mockingjay!" Ceaser yells in the way he announced me on the stage.

In the limo back to the penthouse my phone rings.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey Dandelion, you did great!" My mom greets me.

"Thanks mom."

"Well, I gotta go, but dad and I will be watching your show. See you in a couple days. Bye baby."

"Bye mom."

I bound on the stage, with my black pumps clicking on the stage. "Hi everybody! Im Willow Mellark." The crowd erupts from cheers.

_"Ask for money, and get it viced _

_Ask for advice, get money twice _

_I'm from the Dirty, but that chico nice _

_Ya'll call it a moment, I call it life _

_One day when the light is glowing _

_I'll be in my castle golden _

_But until the gates are open _

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh) _

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh) _

_I just wanna feel this moment _

_Mr Worldwide _

_Christina Aguilera _

_Oye mamita, come on, dale, que la cosa esta rica _

_(I wanna feel this moment) _

_Feel this moment... _

_Reporting live, from the tallest building in Tokyo _

_Long ways from the hard ways _

_Bill sos, and oh yeas _

_They count it always, 305 all day _

_Now baby we can party, oh baby we can party _

_She read books, especially about red rooms and tight ups _

_I got it hooked, cause she seen me in a suit with the red ta-ta up _

_Meet and greet, nice to meet ya, but time is money _

_Only difference is I own it, now let's stop time and enjoy this moment _

_One day when the light is glowing _

_I'll be in my castle golden _

_But until the gates are open _

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh) _

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh) _

_I just wanna feel this moment _

_Feel this moment... _

_I see the future but live for the moment, make sense don't it _

_Now make dollars, I mean billions, I'm a genius, I mean brilliant _

_This street is what scoot em _

_And made em slicker, to slick with the ruler _

_I've lost a lot, and learned a lot _

_But I'm still undefeated like Zula _

_I'm far from cheap, I break down companies with alll my peeps _

_Baby we can travel the world _

_And not given view, and all you can see _

_Time is money _

_Only difference is I own it, like a stop watch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment _

_One day when the light is glowing _

_I'll be in my castle golden _

_But until the gates are open _

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh) _

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh) _

_I just wanna feel this moment _

_[Beat break] _

_Come one, feel this moment... _

_(Ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment _

_(Ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment"_

I am almost run over with papprazzi with picture and autographs. Finn picks me up bridal style and runs to the limo. He kisses me softly. Im worn out so I fall asleep in Finn's shoulder.

**Disclaimer: i do not own hunger games or feel this moment.**


	12. Chapter 12- Movie Night

**Im glad you guys been liking this story. Its not over yet! But there is a suprise for you! ;) btw everyone is 19 now.**

The last days have been fun. We had the show, we went to that amusment park, the big lake, we explored the capitol, and we spent Daphne and Aspen's birthday together. Today is the last day. We are leaving tomarrow. We sit in the screening room of the penthouse. We sit, stumped on ideas of what to do. Its about noon and we still have pajamas on. "Hey! We should have a scary movie day! Like where we watch a bunch of scary movies all day!" Daphne is a big one for scary movies. Im okay, as long as there not like crazy scary I scream my head off and run out the room. "We have nothing else to do better with our lives. I think it will be good. Im pooped from the party yesterday." Aspen says. He like just got over his hangover. I didnt know you could drink that much booze. "Hehehe." I said like a crazy person. "Whats so funny?" Rye asks. "I bet Haymitch wouldve loved last night. And by loved, I mean drank all the booze before midnight." I receive a bunch of laughter from the group.

Daphne and I go to the kitchen and get the write down the movies were going to watch. "How about we start with the crazy scary ones first then stuff like paranormal activity or scary movie for night." Daphne nods. I can tell she would want it the other way, but she knows me and doesnt object.

We write down scream, Jason 1,2,3, Nightmare on Elm street 1,2, Mama, Detention, Paramnormal Activity 3,4, scary movie 1,2. We call guy to bring it along with a popcorn machine.

About a half an hour later a man comes through the elevator, wheeling in a popcorn with a stack of movies on top. He hands me direction for the popcorn machine. I grab my wallet and he holds his hand up. "No need, Ms. Mellark. It comes free with the penthouse." "Okay, but take this tip for your troubles." I wink and hand him a 20 dollar bill. He chuckles. "Have a nice day." "You too."

We well in the popcorn machine. I get it to start poppin' popcorn. We decide to watch Mama first. I pass out blankets, pillows, and popcorn. Finn motions me to sit on his lap. I get cozy and he puts the blanket over us.

I scream so loud! I wasent even ready for it. The mom turned into like a spider thing. "Shh baby, its just a movie." Finn whispered in my ear. I was instantly calm. He kisses my hair and grabbed some popcorn and shoved it into his mouth. Its 9:30 and were watching detention. "Who do you think Clapton looks like?" Rye asks. I look at him. "Wow. He looks like dad but younger and a brunette." I say.

Its midnight and everybody is asleep. I doze off on Finn's lap. I feel like in being picked up and my eyes flutter open. "Shh. Go back to sleep. Im just taking you the room." Finn says softly and kisses my forehead. I smile and fall into an amazing slumber.

_I fiddle with the bright diamond ring in my finger. I lay my head on Finn's shoulder and watch the two little kids splash each other with water. I sit on a blanket next to Finn and breathe in the salty air. "Mommy, Daddy!" A little girl with sea green eyes and chocolate brown hair squeals._

_ "What did you find Brooklyn?" The 6 year old girl shows me a conch shell._

_ "Brookie, did you know that if you put your ear to it, you can hear the ocean?" Finn says. She puts her ear to the shell and gasps._

_"Thats so cool! Can you watch it while I go play?"_

_ "Sure baby." And she glances over to a baby boy, 4 or 5 by the looks of it. He has ashen blonde hair like Finn and blue eyes. "Cool sandcastle, Noah!" I call over to the little boy. "Thanks mommy!"_

_Im dressed in a white strapless gown that falls to the floor. It has pearls beaded as laceing. "Ive loved you ever since we were in diapers. I knew whenever you wearnt there, I yearned for your touch. You are an amazing painter, singer, and the most gorgeous woman I have ever met. I love you to the moon and back. And im proud to call you my wife." Finn says holding our hands. I see my mom behind me holdinv back tears. Annie, Johanna, and some of my friends as well. Tears are coming out of my eyes as well._

_ "Do you Finnick O'dair junior take Willow Primrose Mellark as loughly wedded wife?" The pastor says._

_"I do." Finn is trying to stifle back tears._

_"And do you Willow Primrose Mellark take Finnick O'dair junior as loughly wedded husband?" The pastor repeats just visa-versa._

_"I do." _

_"You may kiss the bride." I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. Tears of joy are flowing. I see everybody is crying. Mom, Dad, Annie, Johanna, Effie, Haymitch, my moms prep team, my friends, Cinna's daughter and son, Finn's friends. Everbody._

"Baby. Willow? Why are you crying?" I hear Finn ask as he shakes me awake.

"Its nod if sadness; of happiness." I say.

"So Im guessing a happy dream?" He smiles.

"Finn, you are my one and only. And I love you to the moon and back." I kiss him right then an there.

"Babe, you are my world. I love you too. What was your dream about?"

"Well I had two. I cried on the second one. The first one was you and me sitting on the beach in District 4. A little girl named Brooklyn showed me a conch shell and she had my hair and your eyes. A boy, had my eyes and your hair and his name was Noah and he was building a sandcastle. Then the second one was us getting married and your vow was so sweet! And Haymitch was even crying!"

"Wow. I wish I couldve had that." He says. I hear him mutter 'mabye it will be true' under his breath.

I take a shower and pack all my clothes in their huge suitcase. We have to be at the hovercraft station at noon. Its 11 now.

The hovercraft was really slow she we got back by dinner time. We were greeted with hugs and all that.

"Will, can I see you for a minute?"

"Sure" I smile an yawn happily. He takes my hand and leads me to the backyard.

He pulls out a black box and get down on one knee.

"Will, I love you so much. I could never imagine my life without you. You are my world and my love for you is bigger than all the universe. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

**did you expect that? No. Didnt think so. My only problem is, i didnt get a song in it. Hope you liked!**


	13. Chapter 13- Marry Me?

**Review! Short chapter! not a song one again .**

Finn wants to marry me? I mean Ive alwas dreamed of it. But now? We're so young, and what about when he goes back to District four? What if? I hate myself for thinking of what if's. I always do. I just have to live now, and feel this moment. Dont worry about the troubles untill you get there.

I throw my arms around Finn's neck. Im crying tears of joy. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes!" Im kissing him so hard. "I love you so much!" I scream. He picks me up bridal style and spins me around. Some tears are coming from his eyes.

We walk back in and everybody is smiling like ninnys. "I told you she would say yes, Finn!" Aspen shouts. Everybody gives us hugs and my mom, dad, and Annie are crying. "You guys grow up so fast!" My mom sobs. But there happy sobs. "I live you so much. I guess your not our little dandelion anymore." My dad smiles. "Oh daddy, im always your little dandelion."

We go to bed and I fall asleep in Finn's tight embrace. I think of marrying him in my dream _"I love you to the moon and back_."


	14. Chapter 14- Wedding plans

**So sorry for lack of updating! Ive been so busy! Now these are the wedding plans and stuff.**

(Day 1)

We're planning the wedding today. And probally for the next 2 weeks. The wedding is in two months. Finn and I are 19, me finally caught up with him; Daphne is 18 while Aspen is 19, and Rye is 16.

Effie decided to come help. She wanted to have Captiol people come because, and I quote, "you are the daughter of the Mockingjay." I straight away said no. I will not be having people I dont even know, attened my wedding. Finn was mad about it too.

Since being from diffrent districts, we have diffent wedding rituals. District 12 has the toasting, District 4 has the wedding voyage. So we're stumped on what to do. I want a wedding on the beach, but I still want to do the toasting.

I think and think. "Hey!" I say jumping up from my place on the couch. 10 pairs of eyes are looking at me. So I continue, "we could go to District 4 and have the wedding on the beach, then later at night we can have the toasting." I sit down and wait for an answer.

Finn speaks up."I like it. Like you mean we can have the wedding mabye an hour or two before the sunset, and then have a toasting and have the party? Or the rest of the wedding and then the toasting?"

I nod. My mom says, "I like that. And have a couple people with us for the toasting?" I nod again. Then, I get ideas like "we can have the actual wedding outside then the rest of it inside," and, "use both of our favorite colors." My dad is doing food, considering he can make anything taste good.

We take ideas for another hour while Effie writes all the definate ones in her planning book. So right now, my mom will be the entertainment, with a few others, my dad and Rye will do the food, Daphne and Aspen will handle guests, Effie will plan, and Finn and I are working on decor. Effie wanted to decor, but I was afraid that she would do something crazy, when we want a simple wedding.

I scarf down dinner and lay on my bed exhausted for planning. Finn comes in the room and puts his hand on his hip.

"Now, where will I sleep when you're taking up the whole bed?"

"The floor" I smirk. I really wont let him sleep on the floor, so I'm going to will the flow.

"Really?" He whines.

"Yup." I say, still smirking.

"Fine." He goes to my closet and pulls out a blanket and a pillow and puts them ok the floor.

"Im taking a shower." I say and get up. I turn the water on. I can hear him putting the blanket and pillow back. I strip off by barley dirty clothes. I get in the shower and feel the warm droplets casacade down my body. I wash my body and hair.

I get out of the shower and towel dry my hair. I hear the creak of my bed and I know Finn is in it. I braid it back and walk out and sure enough, Finn is sprawled out over my big bed. With a hand on my hip and mocking Finn's voice I say, "now, where will I sleep with you taking up the whole bed."

He catches on and smirks "the floor."

"Now I wont have that." I run over and jump right on Finn.

"You're lucky that you're cute."

"And your soon to be wife" I tease.

"Mhmm." And he envolpes me in a warm embrace and kisses me passionately. I return the kiss even more. He deepens the kiss by running his tongue on my bottom lip. My hands runs through his bronze hair while his hands trail up my shirt. We break away, our foreheads touching. "I love you." I breath. "I love you too." He replies. I fall into a blissful sleep while in his embrace.

(Day 2)

I wake with a groan. I really didnt want to get up. I was still tired from yesterday. It's like a brain overload. Today we have to plan the decor. To try and not rush into it, im going to take a long bath.

I kiss Finn's forhead and start for my bathroom. I have a seperate shower and then I have a tub. Not a jacuzzi tub like at the penthouse-a normal one that goes to the ground.

I take off my nightclothes and throw them into my light blue hamper. I run the water and make sure it's hot before I put the plug in. Once it's hot, i put cinnoman smelling soap in the half-full tub. I put my hair into a messy bun. I step in the tub with my head sticking out and bubbles surrounding me.

I mustve fallen asleep because my eyes flitter open to a tall bronzed hair man sneaking in my tub. I pretend to be asleep. Once he gets relaxed I grab a cup from the side of the tub and fill it will water. 1...2...3... Splash! Water all over his face.

"What the hell!?" He screams.

"You we're in my tub" I chuckle. He narrows his eyes playfully and grabs me into a bear hug. He steals a few kisses too. We lay in the tub together for awhile now. After he says, "we should get out. The water is getting cold." I nod and unplug the drain.

We dry off and put on some clothes. I dont feel like wearing outside clothes so I grab a baggy white shirt and some of Finn's boxers. His boxers are baggy on me so I have to put a hairtie in the corner so they dont fall down.

We walk hand in hand down for breakfeast. Everybody is up and is starting their breakfeast. Two hot plates of eggs and bacon are waiting for us. I sit down still holding Finn's hand. We eat quietly with a comfertable silence.

Everybody finishes around the same time and I offer to do the dishes. I'm washing a plate when Finn comes up behind me and hugs my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder. I finish the dishes that way and we make our way the couch. I sit on his lap while he holds my embrace.

"Okay!" Effie claps. "Lets talk decor." She get her pen and planning book, ready to write. "Well my favortie color is forest green, and Finn's is sea green. So, I was thinking we could do a mixture of both." I say.

"Hmm. So you think we could have white over the chairs and then alternating bows of the two colors?" Effie says, while cocking her head to the side in thought. "Yeah, and for table centerpieces, we could have a small base of those water beads of both colors in them on each table." I say looking at Finn. Effie jots down all the notes. We place a few more ideas and then go eat lunch. We talk a bit more and then we have all the decor down. Tomarrow we will plan sketches for the outside and inside of the wedding.

(Day 3)

I lay on my stomach stuffing my face with cheesebuns. I tell dad ideas for him to sketch. I help too, of course; adding minor details. So the wedding will be outside then dancing and food and all that will be inside. There will be white tables scattered around with the forest green and sea green bows alternating on the chairs. A big dance floor will be provided and a table for Finn and I infront of it. The tables will have the vases filled with water beads of the two green colors.

On the outside there is going to be the chairs in rows. And long carpet will go around with dandelions and primroses going along side it.

At night we'll go back to the beach house we rented and do the toasting. We decided to do cinnomon bread. I didnt want to do cheese buns-my favorite bread- but Finn and I wanted to have a change.

(Day 4)

Wedding dresses. I want something with pearls. Pearls are so significant to my life and my mom and dad. Effie, Daphne, my mom, Annie, and Johanna and I are going over to Finest Fashions. Cinna's son and Daughter -Alexander and Gem- have some sketches done.

When we walk in we're greeted with hugs. They're pretty mature for the age of 16. But I guess that's from only having one parent. "Where's Portia?" My mom asks Gem. "Oh, she went to the Capitol to get some new fabrics that couldent be shipped." Portia was my dads stylist. Portia is also Gem and Alexander's mom.

Gem shows us the sketches and I gasp. They are so pretty. "Which ones do you like?" Gem asks quietly.

"Well, they're so pretty. But my favortie ones are this one, this one, and this one." I say pointing to each sketch, all on a differnt page. The first one is strapless and goes to the floor with ruffles, with pearls in the top. The second one has skinny straps and goes to the floor. It has embroided designs all over it. Then the last one has elbow-length sleeves and goes down the floor with small waves.

"I'll get right on them." Alexander says.

(Day 5)

We have to go back to Finest Fashions to try on the dresses. I get with two people working on three dresses would take at least a week, but I was proven wrong.

We walk in the shop to see three large white covers. Alexander greets us and brings us over to the sheets. We sit on a small red velvet couch. Gem and Portia come out. They smile an make their way to one of the covers. "3...2...1.." Alexander counts down. He says "zero" and Alexander, Gem, and Portia rip off the sheets. I gasp. They look even better than the drawings.

"They...they're beautiful." I say, barley audible.

"Really?" Gem gasps.

"Yes...they look better than the drawing."

Gem smiles widely then says, "well then, lets get you in them!" She takes my hand and grabs a random dress. She grabs the one with small straps and designs on them.

She helps me in the dress and zips up the back. I look in the large mirror in the medium sized dressing room; and twirl. Gem walks out with me trailing behind her. Everyone gasps. "You look gorgeous" my mom says.

We go back to the dressing room to try another one on. This one is the strapless floor-length ruffled with pearls. This one doesnt have a zipper, you just slide it on. I look it the mirror and I think I like this one the best.

I get more gasps and compliemts. Finally, the last dress. The elbow-length sleeves and falls to the floor in waves. This one is definantly my second choice. I get another round of gasps and compliments. I change back in my regular clothes and come out. "So which one will it be?" Alexander asks. "I like-no love, the second one the best. The strapless one." I smile.

"I liked that one the best too." Alexander flashes a smile. "Gem made that one."

We buy the dress-which Portia insisted that we take half off- and walk home with it safely in a black bag.

I run upstairs and put the dress in my closet. I then am greeted with a kiss from Finn and hugs from others. We eat dinner and then go to bed.

What a day. Next stop, district 4.

2 weeks.

2 weeks till we go to district 4.

2 weeks for the wedding.


	15. Chapter 15- To District 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or teenage dream**

2 days.

From 2 weeks to 2 days.

2 days for the wedding.

I'm so excited. I packed so fast. We will be there for two weeks. Two. It seems to be my number nowadays. We go on a train strait to district 4. Then we have one day to relax and get things set up. Then the wedding. The only people that are coming to district 4 is, Finn, Daphne, Rye, Aspen, Annie, Johanna, Gale, Mom, Dad, my moms' old prep team, and two of my best friends, Julia, Nikki, and I.

Julia and Nikki get here with a small suitcase because they will only be there for a week. We walk to the train station. I hold Finn's hand and carry my medium sized suitcase in the other hand, talking to everybody with small talk.

We board the train and go to our reserved seats. Since the train has no stops going to District 4, it will only take about four hours. We wander throughout the train, occasionally getting a snack. I see people are doing karaoke, and rush up to put my name in. I havent sang in awhile, if you dont count the shower.

"Willow Mellark!" Some announcer says. I walk on the stage and sit on the stool.

_"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight"_

The small crowd erupts in cheers and I bow and walk back to the group. Of course, I get compliments there.

We walk back to our seat and get lunch. It's that steak stuff again, and of course Rye was finished in about 5 minutes. We talk alot about random things, the wedding, and have alot of laughs.

"Ten minutes untill we stop in District 4" a voice calls through the intercom. Wow, time flies by fast. We gather our stuff and have more small talk as we wait for the ten minutes to pass. Yet again, ten minutes goes by fast. We file off the train and walk to the beach house we rented. Again, im stunned. I know this is a star district, but this place changed over time. Last time I was here, I was 10 and this doesnt look like the place I remembered. But, it's still beautiful. The house is right on the beach so the backyard is the beach. The beach part we have is a private beach, so it's all ours, no random strangers trying to make small talk.

I found out that this is one of the last of the 5 Victor Village houses. Not only that, but we can keep it too.

The house is amazing. This white with baby blue trims. It has tall windows will white shutters. The walls are sea green with sandy colored polished hardwood floors. The couches are a deep purple and a large glass table sits in the middle. I think its cute. Its an octopus and the legs of the table are the legs of the octopus. It has purple gems for the suckers and sea green gem eyes. A blue rug is under the table and a fire place stands on the wall. A large wall tv is above it.

The kitchen is amazing too. It has white marble countertops and sandy wooden cabinets. A large fridge takes up a fourth of the wall while counters are next to it.

The rooms are amazing. From the living room down the hall, it leads to a huge playroom thing. Next to it is stairs. Half way there is a door that leads to a balcony. Continuing up the stairs, it leads you to a narrow hallway. It has many rooms, about five on each side, and they get bigger as you go down the hallway. A bathroom is at the end of the hallway.

It has the marble counter top with two sinks and a mirror that goes along the whole wall. A toilet and a tub shower are in there too. There is an identical bathroom downstairs, except it has one sink and doesnt have a shower in it.

We put our things in the desired rooms. Of course, Finn and I get the biggest room. It looks exactly like the penthouse but has a balcony and large windows. And it's much brighter.

We spend the day on the beach and watch movies. For tomarrow, is a "big big day!" as Effie says.

(Next day)

I wake up and jump on Finn. "Ahhhh!" I squeal. "Todays the wedding!" I scream. He smiles, half-sleeping and kisses my forehead. He eventually gets up. I go to the bathroom and when I come out he sees me and hold out his arms. I dont hesiatate to run into them. He picks me up and spins me around while peppering my face with kisses. I giggle as he spins me. I feel like a three-year old again, remembering my dad did this when I saw him.

After our fun Finn holds me bridal style while he kisses me. I hear Daphne snicker and say "you like sucking off eachothers face?" "Its not like you and Rye do it!" I retort back. We're like sisters. We have playful banter.

"Anyways, mom told me to come ge you for breakfeast." She closes the door behind her. My stomache grumbles. "Lets get food! Im starving!" I jump on Finn's back and we make car noises as he runs to the kitchen. Everybody just smiles and laughs. "Finn you're so crazy!" And he sets me down in a chair.

We eat and talk about the wedding. I give Finn a kiss before im whisked away by moms' old prep team to get me ready.

They blabber on about random things, but I zone out. I only speak when Im needed too, but im fine with that. I get waxed, which is the most painful thing ever. And I practically get stripped of all my body hair. The same goes to Daphne, Nikki, and Julia. They are my bridemaids and my mom is the maid of honor.

Two hours later and I finally get to put my dress on. Im not wearing shoes because if the sand. Acutally, no one is going to wear shoes.

I look beautiful. My hair is curled and some of it is pinned back. I have a light amount of make-up on. "Thank you. You guys are amazing." I say and hug the prep team. Everyone else is knee-length forest green dresses.

I walk out the back porch and I see everyone in their places. I grab my dads' arm and walk down the isle. This is it. Here we go.


	16. Chapter 16- Here comes the Bride

**Yay! Wedding time! Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or lucky.**

I clutch on my dads' arm as we walk down the isle. I see tears of joy are pooling in his eyes, but refuse to spill. I see Finn smiling at me, and my mom with tears threating to spill as well.

Dad kisses my cheek and passes me to Finn. We hold hands. The pastor says some things and we answer them with 'I do'.

We exchange the rings. "Would you like to say your vows?" The pastor asks.

Finn nods and starts, "Willow, Ive known you since we were in diapers. From the day I met you, I knew you wernt like other girls. You were diffrent, like you had this fire that could only be contained with the right touch." My eyes are pooling with tears, and my moms are now almost showing. "As time grew and we got older, my love for you grew. I knew whenever you wearnt there, I yearned for your touch. You are an amazing painter, singer, and the most gorgeous woman I have ever met. When you said 'yes' that you would go out with me, my heart soared. I am so proud to call you my wife. I love you to the moon and back." Now the tears are falling down my face. Everyone is crying. I mouth 'that was beautiful'.

"Finn, I loved you since forever. I always had a crush on you. The way you smile, the way your hair falls on your head, how goofy you are, and below all that sillyness, is a sweet guy who means the best. You give me butterflies in my stomach you make me blush at the littlest things you do. I cant even express how much I love you." Now we're smiling like ninnys and tear streak our face.

"Do you Finnick Jr O'dair take Willow Primrose Mellark as your lawfully wedded wife?" The pastor asks Finn.

"I do"

"And do you, Willow Primrose Mellark take Finnick Jr O'dair as your lawfully wedded husband?" The pastor ask me.

"I do" and Its the surest decison I have ever made.

"You may know kiss your bride." The pastor says, mostly directed to Finn. He pulls me by my waist and I throw my arms over his neck. He kisses me so fully and passonate. Our salty tears mingle with the kiss. The first kiss as husband and wife. The first kiss and Mr. and Mrs. O'dair. And it is the best kiss of my life.

People clap and hug us. I feel my stomach rumbling and feel that Finn is too. He senses this and pick me up bridal style and runs to the building. I giggle and he runs to put me in a chair.

Music is playing and people are smiling at us while they sit down. Cators come around with metal carts full of food. I take lamb stew, hot chocolate, and cheese buns. Some people take wine, but I dont. Wine isnt very good. It tastes bitter and makes my head foggy.

We laugh and dance and the sunset is peeking through the large windows. It really illumnates the room. Its time for the slow dance. I grab Finn's hand and he leads me to the middle of the dance floor.

"Do you hear me , I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean , Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying .

Boy I hear you in my dreams , I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart , You make it easier when life gets hard ."

I stare at Finn. His eyes are a dazzling sea green. Honestly, I melt everytime I look into them. We are holding both of our hands and swaying from side to side.

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend , Lucky to have been where I have been , Lucky to be coming home again oh ... oh ... oh ...

They don't know how long it takes , Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye , I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you I promise you , I will . "

"I love you" I say and I get a kiss in response. "I love you too."

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend , Lucky to have been where I have been , Lucky to be coming home again , I'm lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed , Lucky to be coming home someday .

And so I'm sailing through the sea , To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music, feel the air , I'll put a flower in your hair."

My arms are around his neck and my head is resting on his chest, while his arms are around my waist. We slowly spin in small circles.

"Though the breezes through trees , Move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning round ,You hold me right here right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend , Lucky to have been where I have been , Lucky to be coming home again , I'm lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed , Lucky to be coming home someday."

We spend the night dancing, eating, and yes, kissing. Finally, at 11 o clock, we make our way inside our beach house. Only Finn and I are going to e doing the toasting because "we need some alone time as newly married husband and wife."

I grab the freshly made cinnoman bread loave and walk over to the fireplace. The small fire practally eats the wood. We put our bread half on a stick and roast it untill they are a golden brown. We wait for them to cool and share a kiss. I grab the bread off the skewer and put it into Finn's mouth. He does the same to me. The flavor explodes in my mouth.

The cinnoman is just right and it dances on my taste buds.

We finish the bread in a kiss. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me down the hall and up the short staircase, never breaking our kiss. I swear I saw Daphne peeking at us through her door, so for extra mesure, I flicked her the middle. She snickers and quietly closes the door.

Finn locks the door and lays me on the bed. We finally break our kiss and breath heavily. "You are now mine, Mrs. O'dair." Finn smirks. I like that. Mrs. O'dair. "Well, Mr. O'dair, now that im yours, what are you going to do with me?" I smirk back. "You want to see?" I smile and nod. He begins to place light kisses on my lips and on my jaw, down to my neck. I moan. He has know idea how much this is killing me. He slowly starts to peel my big dress off me. I take his tux jacket off and unbutton his shirt. We soon are unclothed. We made love for the night and fell asleep in eachothers embrace, legs tangled. This has been the singlemost best day with mine. And I know, from here on out, it would get better.


	17. Chapter 17- Something Special

**How are you all? Please** **dont be mad! *hids behind pillow* I'm sorry I havent updated. Ive been really busy, and now me and my friend are housewives at P.E. (at school) we have to wash jerseys for our coach instead of gym. It's quite fun actually. But anyways, here is da chapter!**

"Save me! Save the damsel in distress!" I cry from the table. I was fixing a light and I had to stand on the table to do get to it. Now, I just dont want to get down. So I'm calling Finn from this table to he'll pull me down.

Finn walks into the dining room looks at me on the table and slaps his forehead. "Really? It's like a two-foot drop."

"So" I cross my arms. "Please can you just pick me up?"

Finn pretends to think, stroking his imaginary beard. "I guess?"

"Yay! If you didnt I thought I would have to play the sleeping beauty card." I say. Finn picks me up and carries me to the couch. No, he skips the couch and opens the sliding glass door. He begin to dangle me over the large outdoor pool. I squirm in his strong grasp. "I swear Finn if you throw me in the pool I'll make you sleep in the cellar!" He just smirks. He's pushing it. I lunge at him and grab him. He just lets me hold him and just steps over so we both fall in.

I'm looking at him underwater and I laugh, bubbles coming from my mouth. I kiss him underwater. Soon, we're both running out of oxygen from being underwater and from kissing.

We get out of the pool and I back him up so we're by the sand of the beach. I then tackle him to the ground. I pin him down. "Whats this for?" He motions with his hand to my hands pinning his wrists down.

"For trying to throw me in the pool." And then I kiss him again. He kisses back them flips me over and pins me so fast I would think the world just flipped over.

He smirks. "No so fun is it?"

"I'm a girl, you shouldent pin me down." I whine.

He shakes his head and laughs, "whatever, well I'm taking you somewhere special soon so go get ready. And wear beach clothes." He lets go of me and I trudge to the house to get ready.

I slip a yellow sundress over my green bikini. I think Finn is taking me on a boat ride. When he says 'somewhere special' and 'beach clothes' in the same sentance, thats what it is. But, he got a boat license and he knows I love boat rides and takes me on them whenever he can. You'd think that we would have to work, but we dont. We get money because our parents are Victors so we always get a good income.

I walk down the stairs of our beach house and grab Finn's hand. We go to the dock outside our house and I take a seat on the medium-sized boat. I really like this boat. I got to pick it out too. It looks like the boat from the movie 'Piranha' but smaller.

I take a seat in the front of the boat and wait for Finn to come up. He sits down in the thing he calls 'the captains seat' and starts the boat.

We sail around the sea of District four untill it's sunset. He pulls the boat back into the dock. Where the he puts the boat isnt deep, but it's deep enough that if you jump from the front you wont die.

I rip off my sundress and jump into the salty water. Ive been sweating so much from the heat and the cool water is refreshing. "Come on in! The waters amazing!" I call up to a facepalming Finn. He always facepalms me when I do this. He's the one that gave me enough courage to do this in the first place. And it's so fun! The rush of jumping from the boat and then the hit of the water on your body when you dive in.

Finn jumps in and we play in the water for awhile untill it gets dark and you can only see the bright moon reflecting on the water. Finn says it's getting too late and we dont want to be in the water because sharks can come. With that we get make out way the the shore and go back into the house.

I take a shower and dress in a nightgown. I do my nightly routine them make my way to a shirtless Finn. I climb in bed and Finn takes me in his warm embrace. My head is on his chest and our limbs our tangled together. It doesnt take long for me to drift off into sleep.

I dream a familer dream just a little diffrent.

I fiddle with the bright diamond ring in my finger. I lay my head on Finn's shoulder and watch the two little kids splash each other with water. I sit on a blanket next to Finn and breathe in the salty air. "Mommy, Daddy!" A little girl with sea green eyes and chocolate brown hair squeals.

"What did you find Brooklyn?" The 6 year old girl shows me a conch shell.

"Brookie, did you know that if you put your ear to it, you can hear the ocean?" Finn says. She puts her ear to the shell and gasps.

"Thats so cool! Can you watch it while I go play?"

"Sure baby." And she glances over to a baby boy, 4 or 5 by the looks of it. He has ashen blonde hair like Finn and blue eyes. "Cool sandcastle, Noah!" I call over to the little boy. "Thanks mommy!"

I look at Finn and kiss him. He smiles warmley and I return it. My hair is pulled into a loose sidebraid. I look at my stomach and pat it. Soon I would have another child.

I my eyes flutter open to find that Finn is kissing me awake. I smile at him and remember my dream. "Did you have a good sleep?" Finn asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Well it looked like it. You were smiling and patting your stomach." His eyes have a look in them that I can't place as he says the last part.

I smile more at the thought. I was thinking of kids." What did you dream about?" He asks.

"Well I had a dream about two kids, a boy and a girl. The girl had my hair and your eyes. The boy had your hair and my eyes. And I patted my stomach guessing there was another child on the way." I told Finn. I had more thought about it because I did want kids. And we are 27 now so it wont be weird or anything because were not 19 anymore.

Finn smiles and seems nervous. "D-do you w-want kids? Someday?" He stutters. My eyes go wide. "Finn! Are you saying you want kids?"

He nods a little. "Y-yes."

"Really? Me too!" I exclaim. Finn smiles so widley his face might split. He picks me up and spins me around while kissing my face. He carries me downstairs so we can eat.

The day goes by slow and boring, we just want tonight to come already. As the sun goes down, Finn and I are sitting by the fire staring at eachothers faces.

"You're so beautiful." He says as he strokes my cheek. "You're not too bad either" I smirk. He smiles and kisses me. It's a soft passonate kiss that makes a fire in my body, making me want more.

I run my tounge along his bottom lip and he quickly grants access. Our tounges dance and swirl as our mouths move to the moment. Finn slowly stands up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He slowly walks upstairs never breaking our kiss.

He puts me on the bed and looks at me. He's on top of me and he smirks. "Ready?" He asks. I bite my lip and nod. He kisses me again and I slowly unbutton his flannel while he takes my shirt off. Slowly all we're left in is our underclothes. He unclipps my bra for me and we take off our underwear.

Finn kisses my lips so softly and my jaw, my neck... He doesnt know what he's doing to me. Just these little kisses inginite the fire in me. He kisses me everywhere and I love it.

It's my turn so I flip him over so I'm hovering over him. I kiss him everywhere and throughout the night moans fill our bedroom and we both have a taste of eachother. We make love all night and when I wake I see Finn staring at me with those bright sea green eyes. I put my hand it to his cheek and kiss him on the lips.

"You're amazing." He tells me.

"You're incredible" I reply. We stare into eachothers eyes for awhile untill I decide to take a shower. I get out of the bed and remember I'm naked from last night. I see Finn staring at me. "Like what you see?" I smirk. He nods. "Well come get me then." I playfully smirk. I run into the shower and turn the water on.

A few minutes later a naked Finn comes in the shower. He wraps his arms around my waits and kisses my neck. "Finn..." I say. "Hm?" He says and nibbles on my earlobe. "Can you get my back?" I ask. He grabs the sponge and pours soap on it and rubs it all over my back. He rubs my stomach and begins washing my body for me.

I wash his body too. Then he grabs shampoo and pours some in his hands and the in mine. He puts the shampoo in my hair and I put it in his. We scrub our hair clean and we laugh at eachother because we just washed eachother.

I dry off and go to the closet to find clothes. I decide on sweatpants and a tangtop. I go downstairs and find a note and a basket of diffrent assortments of breads in a basket. I pick up the note and I read it.

"Hey Dandelion, I hope you got like the basket. We came for a visit. Meet us at the beach at noon. We love you,

Mom and Dad."

I smile and cry alittle. I havent seen my parents in awhile. Finn comes down and sees me crying. "Whats wrong, babe?"

"I'm crying because I'm happy. Mom and Dad are visiting." I say and show him the note. Finn kisses me. "Thats great!" A thought hits me. I have to see. I grab a bread and run out the door telling Finn that I'll be right back.

I practically run to the pharmacy. I walk quickly through the isles untill I found what I need. I quickly pay then run home.

I rush to the bathroom and open the box. I pull out a small prenancy test. I look at the directions and quickly follow them. Now all I have to do is wait. While I wait, I put the box in the cabniet. A little buzzer goes off and I rush to the test. I close my eyes. I grab the test and put it in my face. I slowly open my eyes an I see a pink plus sign.

I gape and silently scream a scream of joy. I'm pregnant! Heck yes! This is what we wanted. I hold the test in my hand and walk out the bathroom. Finn notices me and gets up. I run into his arms and he staggers back, regaining his balance. I squeal with happiness.

Finn, still oblivious asks, "three things, one, where did you go, two, what was that for, and three why are you screaming?"

I breath and say, "I'm pregnant." Finn's eyes go wide then picks me up and spins me around. He sets me down and runs outside and screams, "YES! WHOOHOOO!" I run outside and he kisses me.

It's about noon so we have to go meet my parents. I grab Finn's hand and we lace out fingers together.

I see my mom and dad waving and me and I let go of Finn and run towards them. My dad has his arms open and I jump into them. He spins me around and kisses me. I bring my mom in a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you so much!" I say. "We missed you too." They chorus. Finn comes up and hugs them too.

We sit on the sand and catch up. We share laughs and smiles. Now I have serious all over my face. My mom sees this and says, "what is it?"

"I-we have something important to tell you."

"Well get on with it." My dad says.

I struggle with how to tell them. I mean they are my parents, but this is really hard to say.

"I'm pregnant." I say.

**like da super long chapter? Well anyways I wrote a story on FictionPress called "california kind of love" so you should check that out...it's my same username by the way. And you know who is funny on youtube? GradualReport. Like he answered a question on why your stomach grumbles and he said because a worm ad leporcons are having a epic battle in yout stomach. Anyways. So yeah.**


	18. Chapter 18- How to tell parents

**I just realized that I left you guys hanging there. I have the chapter ready so It's time! There will be drama in the next chapter**

"I'm pregnant" I repeat. My parents just sit there for a minute mouth agape, trying to sink in the message.

Then my mom just starts crying.

"Mom? Whats wrong?" I ask, pulling her into a hug.

"You've grown up so fast. I'm happy for you, really I am. I love you so much." She says and wipes her tears.

"Mom, I love you so much. And never forget that. I will always be your little dandelion." I say. She looks in my eyes and kisses me. "Now, you make me feel old."

"What?!" I exclaim. "You and dad look like you're 20." I say. They laugh and we get up to walk back to the house.

I see dad go over to Finn. I zone in on their conversation. "Im glad you are so good to her." My dad says.

"Always. I would never do any less." Finn says. I see them both smile and I grab Finn's hand.

"So mom, dad, how long are you staying?" I ask.

"Just till tomarrow." My dad answers. That leaves one day.

"Well we should go see Annie." I say. We talk to her all the time, being our neighbor and all. They nod in agreement and we walk up to Annie's house. I knock three times. You can hear shuffling and then the creak of the door opening.

"Hey! Katniss, Peeta, what brings you here?" Annie asks.

"Just visiting the kids." My mom says.

"Come in, come in!" She says motioning to her house.

We plop on the couch and catch up again, like earlier. Again the wave of seriousness is on my face. I open my mouth to speak but instead a diffrent voice says, "Hey! What are y'all doin' here?" We turn and Johanna comes through the hallway.

"Jo! What are you doing here?" My mom exclaims. Again, another round of hugs and catching up happens. "Okay guys. I have serious news." Mom and dad nod and Johanna and Annie look expectantly. "I'm pregnant." Silence. You could hear a pin drop.

Johanna breaks the silence by saying, "so Finn boy got you knocked up, eh?"

"Johanna!" I exclaim. She just shruggs. We get congradulated and talk more. After awhile I ger tired and Finn and I go to the house for bed. Mom and Dad say that they will be over later.

I settle into bed and Finn's arms wrap around me. All I can think of is another person inside me.


	19. Chapter 19- Kidnap

**Short chapter with drama. Just dont hate me!**

I crouch over the toilet emptying my stomach while Finn holds my hair back. This has been going on for a two week now. I'm like four weeks pregnant now. I really hate puking my insides out every morning. I have food with ginger to help the nausea but it only helps a little.

After cleaning up I go downstairs to eat. Fresh pastries from a bakery in town. These are crap compared to my dads but tolerable.

We go about our day. Running errands, cleaning up a bit, looking for baby furniture. It does seem a bit early to look for furniture but it helps pass time. We don't buy anything just circle things we want and cross off things on the list that we found. The room will be at the end of the hallway next to our room. It's a smaller version of the master bedroom. It's a big room without a bathroom. The walls are white but we are going to paint them soon.

I sit on Finn's lap with his arm around protectively around my stomach while I sip hot chocolate and we look through a magazine searching for furniture together.

The doorbell rings and I set my drink down and walk to the door. A man is at the door as asks my name. "Willow Mellark?" The man asks.

"O'dair" I correct the man. He squints his eyes then nods. In a flash moment he cover my mouth with a cloth and I scream. I scream until my head gets foggy and the blackness engulfs me.


	20. Chapter 20- Search

My eyes flutter open and I find my wrists and ankles tied down to a chair. My head is fuzzy. The room is dimly lit from a small lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. I look at my wrists. They have a faint sign of dried blood. And here we go again, I turn my head to the side and lean over as much as I can and puke. The morning sickness is a pain. I really miss Finn holding back my hair and a glass of water on hand.

Why am I here? What did I do? All I remember is a man asking for my name and then I blacked out. I think for a moment. I see the same man approaching me. "Where am I?" I call out. The guy just laughs maniacally. "Why am I here?" I ask. He laugh again then his face has disgust all over it. "Why is there puke on my floor."

"I may or may not have morning sickness." The guy grimaces. I don't think he knows what it mean. Idiot. "Who are you?" I ask. He steps out into the light and I know who it is.

Anthony

"Anthony?" I ask in disbelief. I mean I knew he was mean and cruel but not enough kidnap me. "What do you want with me?" I growl.

"You" he growls back.

"What did I ever do to you?" I ask in disgust.

"You humiliated me!" He yells.

"That was like 20 years ago!" I shout back. He walk over to me and slaps me. The pain is excruciating but I cant let it show. He goes up in my face and whispers "I still want you." I can smell faintness of alcohol on his breath. I muster enough spit from my dry mouth and spit it in his face. He wipes it off and slaps me again.

"You cant just keep a pregnant woman locked up here with nothing to drink or eat." I say.

"Pregnant?" Shit. I shouldn't have said that. He lifts up my shirt and sees my small baby bump. He leaves again to I have no idea where.

He comes back with a knife. He starts running it across my belly. He doesn't cut it, just runs the tip over it. He stops at a place and jabs the knife into my stomach. The searing pain stings and I can feel a trickle of blood come out of the wound. And then I black out.

Finn pov

I heard Willow scream and then the it just stopped. I walk to the door to see it wide awake and a car screeching off in the distance. I think they took Willow. Crap crap crap. I run to my moms house right across from mine and burst in. "Mom! Mom! Mom! Where are you?" I screech. She comes running down the stairs. I have tears streaming down my face. "What? Whats wrong?" She asks anxiously. "Someone took Willow."

She runs to the phone and calls the police. I go to the phone and tell the description of what I saw of the car. I run to the police station and quickly talk to the officer. "Someone just kidnapped my pregnant wife!" The officer- Officer Williams- is on the phone while they begin their search. I tell him what we were doing at what time and all the information I can give.

(Three days later)

"We might have to call quits. We searched all of the District." Officer Williams tells me.

"NO!" I shout. "We are not going to stop until we find her!"

"Son, calm down." He puts his hand on my shoulder for sympathy. "Don't touch me." I mutter. He awkwardly takes his hand away. His buzzer beeps and then he Williams says, "get in the car. We might over found her." I run to the car

We go to an area we passed in before. "Haven't we looked here before?" I ask, confused. "They found a door thing that we think leads to a underground cellar." He says. I nod and look back to the road.

We park and I jump out of the car. Williams tells me to slow down, we have to go carefully. I slow down and the police are armed and open the door with bolt cutters.

We slowly climb down the stairs of the cellar. I see a dim light and Willow strapped to a chair passed out with blood and vomit pooling next to her. Her hair in clumps and the bars are cutting her wrist making her bleed and infection looks to set in. I rush to her. "Willow! Willow! Willow baby wake up!" I frantically untie her out of the chair. As I untie her ankles I feel a cold sensation on the back of my head and a trigger pop.


	21. Chapter 21- Here's to us

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or Here's to us**

Finn pov

"Put your hands up!" A cop yells. The man still has the gun to my head. "Put your hands up and drop the weapon!" The cop yells again. Thats when I hear the bullet sound. The cold metal on my head is gone and I quickly untie Willow's ankles. I pick her up and yell, "Call an ambulance!" I climb up the cellar and use her shirt to stop some of the bleeding. She's pale as a ghost and her wrists have infection. I hear the sirens in the distance. I tap my foot impatiently while the cops drag out the man. That's Anthony. I am going to kill him.

The ambulance screeches to a halt and they medics come running out with a gurney. They hoist Willow on the gurney and I never leave her side. I hold her hand tightly. Hot tears stream down my face. 'It's going to be okay. Everything will be alright.' I say in my head. I keep repeating that to keep me sane.

When we get to the hospital they usher me out so they can look at her. I end up falling into a fitful sleep on the uncomfortable chair.

Someone is shaking me awake. It the doctor. "We have some news."

"Tell me!"

"It was a miracle actually. She did loose a lot of blood and only had a 20 stitches. The baby is fine. The man stabbed her where it wouldn't hurt anything important. We put medicine on her wrists and bandaged her up. She's sleeping but you can go in now." I walk to the room and the doctor stops me. "Do you want to know the gender of the baby?" I nod. "You have a healthy baby girl." I smile and feel tears come down my face. I quietly walk into the room and hold her hand. Her eyes open and she smiles and says, "Hey Finny."

Willow pov

I wake up and see Finn staring at me. Where am I? It looks like I'm in the hospital. I push that aside and smile. "Hey Finny."

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"I'm okay. My stomach hurts. What happened? All I remember is seeing Anthony then pain and blacking out."

"Well he kidnapped you and stabbed your stomach. You were in there for four days."

"Is the baby okay?" I ask worriedly.

"She's fine." She? Why did he say she?

"She?" I ask questionably.

"They found out the gender. It's a girl." My heart soars. I'm so happy. I

wanted a girl.

"Thats amazing. Finn I'm tired."

"Sleep now honey." I nod and close my eyes. Sleep takes over me.

When I wake I'm not in the hospital, but in my own bed. Finn comes out of the bathroom and says, "oh good you're awake."

"When did I get here?"

"I took here because they discharged you and you were still asleep."

"Oh. I'm hungry."

He laughs and asks, "What do you want?"

I think for a moment. "Steak." He laughs at me and I shrug my shoulders. Finn and I go downstairs and he goes onto the porch to start the grill.

10 minutes later four big steaks are served on a platter. Mmmm. I grab one and don't even bother to cut it. I just eat it. I finish it in about five minutes. I take another one and eat that too. Hey? What can you expect? I haven't eaten in four days.

We spend the rest of the day together and I decide to lay on the beach. Finn comes with me. I start to sing.

_"We could just go home right now_

_Or maybe we could stick around_

_For just one more drink._

_Oh yeah._

_Get another bottle out_

_Let's shoot the shit, Sit back down_

_For just one more drink._

_Oh yeah._

_Here's to us._

_Here's to love._

_All the times that we've fucked up._

_Here's to you._

_Fill the glass._

_Cuz the last few days have kicked my ass._

_Oh Let's give 'em hell._

_Wish everybody well._

_Here's to us._

_Here's to us._

_We stuck it out this far together_

_Put our dreams through the shredder._

_Let's toast, cuz things got better._

_And everything could change like that._

_And all these years go by so fast, but_

_Nothing lasts, forever._

_Here's to us._

_Here's to love._

_All the times that we've messed up._

_Here's to you._

_Fill the glass._

_Cuz the last few nights have kicked my ass! _

_If they give you hell, _

_Tell them Go fuck themselves._

_Here's to us._

_Here's to us._

_Here's to all that we kissed, _

_And to all that we missed, _

_To the biggest mistakes that we just just wouldn't trade._

_To us breakin' up, _

_Without us breakin down._

_To whatever's comin' our way! _

_Here's to us._

_Here's to love._

_All the times that we've fucked up._

_Here's to you._

_Fill the glass._

_Cuz the last few days have kicked my ass._

_Oh Let's give 'em hell._

_Wish everybody well._

_Here's to us._

_Here's to love._

_All the times that we messed up._

_Here's to you._

_Fill the glass._

_Cuz the last few nights have kicked my ass! _

_If they give you hell, _

_Tell them_

_Go fuck themselves._

_(Go fuck themselves.)_

_Here's to us._

_(Here's to us.)_

_Here's to us_

_(Here's to us.)_

_Here's to us._

_Here's to love._

_Here's to us._

_(Wish everybody well.)_

_Here's to us._

_Here's to love._

_Here's to us._

_Here's to us"_


	22. Chapter 22- Brooklyn and Rye

**I'm just like crazy sorry I haven't updated. I was busy with spring break, and easter, and playing pranks yesterday, and never found time to write. How was your spring break, easter, april fools? Did you have fun? I did. Anyways, here is a small chapter. :) **

I have never felt so much pain in my life. Its excruciating. Like someone is stabbing me, slowly. I cant even describe how much it hurts. This is the part I was dreading. To actually have the baby.

I hold tightly onto Finn's hand so that I'm probably cutting off the circulation. He just holds on tight and rubs my arm to sooth me. Its not helping. I scream in agony as another contraction hits. I push as hard as I can.

The doctor says something but I just tuned it out. I think it was something with seeing the baby' head. She tells me to push again. After three more pushes I hear a wailing sound. I catch a glimpse of the red and grey baby.

The doctor goes to clean up the baby. Finn kisses my temple and says that I did great. The doctor comes back with the crying baby in a bundle if blankets. I gently take the baby from her and she instantly stops crying. I stroke her face with my finger. She's just precious. She has a little plop of light brown hair on her. Her sea green eyes dazzle. I kiss her head and the doctor comes back with a pen a paper. "Do you have a name?" She ask. I look at Finn and nod.

"Brooklyn." Little Brooklyn smiles. I think she likes her name. Just like a dream. Just like my dream. Just like the dream I had before.

Finn takes her from me and rocks her around, cooing to her. My eyelids begin to droop. "Sleep now, honey." Finn kisses my head. My eyes fall and my slumber takes over me.

Finn shakes me awake and my eyes flutter open to see him holding a sleeping Brooklyn. "Time to go. The doctor said we can leave now." I nod and yawn. I stretch my arms and change into fresh clothes Finn brought on the way here.

I take Brooklyn from him, not disturbing her sleep. We walk the car and get in. We don't know how to drive so we have a personal driver. They already had cars in the Capital but just started introducing them to the Districts a few years back.

The drive is short and quiet. I sigh contentedly and look at my sleeping baby. Finn kisses my temple. "She's gorgeous. Like you." I smile.

(A/N Brooklyn is about two weeks old now)

Ive noticed about Brooklyn that she likes to look around. When she woke up from her nap, I gave her a tour of the house. She flicks her eyes from side to side, taking in the scenery. She looks for awhile then gets bored. But the one place she never gets bored in is the nursery. I had Dad come and do a mural for me. I could've done it but I don't have any paints. I promised myself. I would make one of the rooms an art room but I never did.

The nursery is spectacular. It has the beach with a forest next to it. The sky is a sunrise and comes over all the walls. The forest looks so real. I feel like I can smell the pine scent back in Twelve, hear the Mockingjays sing a blissful tune, taste the salty air. I could've never painted something so real. Like it looks like how you would see it in the naked eye.

Brooklyn is calmest in here too. I sing softly to her and she quiets instantly. I sing to her everyday. I usually sing 'Deep In The Meadow', a nursery song my Mother taught me.

The doorbell rings and go and get it. I'm met with a boy with blonde hair and grey seam eyes. "Rye? I missed you so much!" I screech. I give him a long, bone crushing hug.

"Will, how have you been?" He asks.

"Ive been good. Come in, come in." I say gesturing to the inside. He brings a small suitcase and sets it by a closet, awkwardly. We sit on the couch and I hand him some tea. "How long are you staying?" I ask, gesturing to the suitcase.

"A week. If thats okay- I don't want to intrude. And I'm sorry I didn't call. I just missed my sister."

"Don't worry about it!" I reassure him. "I missed you too, Rye bread." He groans. That was my nickname for him when we were little. We catch up for awhile then I say, "Rye, I have to show you something. I'll be right back." I run up the stairs and into the nursery. I slowly open the door, not trying to wake Brooklyn. I go over to her and gently pick her up. Her eyes flutter open. She makes a baby noise and smiles, showing her toothless gums.

"Brookie, you're going to meet your Uncle Rye" I whisper to her. She kicks her feet. She does this when she's excited. I make my way down the two small flights of stairs and walk back into the living room.

"Rye, this is your niece, Brooklyn." I hand her to Rye and his eyes water.

"She's gorgeous. Why didn't you tell me?"

I laugh a little. "Actually, I only told Mom, Dad, Annie, and Johanna. I'm surprised you didn't get the news."

He nods and and gently says to Brooklyn, "Hi, Brooklyn. I'm your Uncle Rye. Your Momma is my sister. She's a pain in the butt sometimes but we still love her. You're real cute, you know? I think you're going to be like your Mama." Rye takes his eyes of Brooklyn and says, "Willow, you're the greatest sister ever. And I mean it, too."

"And you're the greatest brother too." I smile at him and ruffle his hair.

It was good to see my brother again.


	23. Chapter 23- Safe and Sound

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or Safe and Sound**

Brooklyn is four years old now. We are going to District Twelve to visit Mom and Dad for two weeks. Also, I found out I was pregnant about a month ago. No one knows except Finn, Annie, and Brooklyn. I was a little worried for Brooklyn but she said she couldn't wait.

"Brookie, did you get your suitcase?" I call from down the stairs.

"Yeah, Mommy!" She yells back from the top of the stairs. A minute later she comes bounding down the stairs with the small light blue suitcase trailing behind her. I grab her hand and we say a quick by to Annie.

We get to the train station and begin the two hour ride to District Twelve. It would normally be about a day or two, but we booked a ride for no stops.

The metal doors slide open and the small group of people run out greeting family members and loved ones. My phone rings and it's Mom saying that they cant make it to the train station. We walk back together. Finn carries Brooklyn and uses his other hand for luggage. I carry mine and Brooklyn's suitcase. The small blue suitcase can turn into a backpack so I carry hers on my shoulder while I drag mine.

I open the door and the house is empty. We put our suitcases by the door. We walk into a kitchen and are greeted with Rye scaring the crap out of us. Brooklyn and I scream while Finn just jumps. "Rye!" He doubles over in laughter. I smack the back of his head. I give him a hug and Brooklyn squirms in Finns grasp. Finn puts her down and she runs to Rye. "Uncle Rye!" She squeals. He picks her up and tickles her tummy. She giggles uncontrollably and Rye gives her a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Ew" she says playfully and wipes some slobber off her face. He puts her down and we sit down. "Where's Daphne?" I ask.

"At the house. She and Jane are coming down later." He says. Daphne and Rye got married about two years ago and they stayed in Twelve. They had a baby girl named Jane about six months after I had Brooklyn. "So you're getting fat." Rye comments while drinking some water.

"I'm pregnant." I say casually. Rye does a spit take and almost chokes.

"Say that again" he coughs.

"I'm pregnant." I say slowly. He smiles widely and gives me a hug. "Congrats, Will." I smile back at him. Mom and Dad come through the door and Brooklyn being excited all the time, screams, "grandpa! Gramma!" And runs to them. Dad picks her up and twirls her around. Mom hugs he and kisses her head. "Mom, Dad! I missed you!" I say giving them a hug.

Mom looks at my stomach and pulls my shirt up. She gives me a knowing look and smiles the brightest I have ever seen. Dad, oblivious as ever, looks confused. Mom whispers to him and his face might crack in two from his smile. "Congratulations, Dandelion" he says.

We talk and laugh as enjoy the time. Daphne comes in the door with her hair in a messy bun and Jane holding her hand. Hey!" I say. We hug and she sits at the table, giving Rye a kiss. Our parents smile at us. Jane and Brooklyn hug just like the rest of us and go off to talk, rambling while they walk into the other room.

"Our babies are all grown up." Mom says. I shake my head and laugh.

"What are we having for dinner?" Rye asks. We burst out laughing. Only Rye would ask a question at 2:30 in the afternoon.

"Whatever meat we catch. Speaking of which, Willow, would you like to go hunting with me?" Mom says. I nod. She goes to her room while I go to mine.

I lightly touch the painted walls. I love this room. It's so beautiful. I grab my hunting jacket I left here so long ago. It still fits. I sigh happily as I put it on. The smooth leather feels nice on my skin. I also grab my old game bag my Mom gave me when I was ten. I sling it on my shoulder. I left these things here because there is no woods in District Four, which means no hunting. Although, I did set up a range in the backyard so I can keep up my skills.

I didn't even notice my mom standing there. She has tears in her eyes. I walk over to her. "Don't cry mom" she nods and wipes her tears. I kiss her forehead and we say goodbye. "Have fun, my Huntresses." Dad says as we walk out.

The walk to the fence is silent, but its comfortable. Finn was a little weary about letting me go in the forest pregnant, but I reassured him I'll be fine.

We go to the old log where our bow and arrows are. I kept mine in here too because I liked it. I sling the sheath of arrows around my back and load an arrow into the bow. Mom and I split up. I catch a few squirrels and rabbits, three grooslings and a small turkey. I see a large deer and I see something shoot it in the eye. I quickly shoot it in my signature spot; the throat.

I walk over to it and Mom comes over. We laugh because we had the same kill. We both carry the one-hundred-pound deer back home. We talk about what we caught and laugh and just talk. The forest was really alive today.

We come back home through the backyard and set the deer on the porch. We go back out into town to The Hob. It's more than a trading place now. It is like a diner and store. It has isles of small things and a bar where she sells food.

We decided to keep the deer and sell half of our kill. We have sell four squirrels, two rabbits, and a groosling. We walk back home and we realize we brought our weapons with us. We laugh at that.

She go to the back porch and skin and clean the rest of our kill. Brooklyn and Jane are playing in the backyard while the everybody talks and watches the kids. Brooklyn comes to me and asks what my bow and arrows are.

"They are a bow and arrow, sweetie. Mommy and Grandma use them to hunt animals so we can eat." She nods and stares for a second then goes to play with Jane again.

"She's much easier to handle then you." Mom mumbles.

"I couldn't have been that bad!" I exclaim.

"Oh you were. Every question leaded with a follow up question. You were too curious." She laughs. I shake my head and smile.

We wrap up the kill and place it in the fridge for Dad to cook later. We wash up and go to the couch. Brooklyn sits on my lap leaning back, her head on my chest. Rye comes in with blue marker all over his face. I burst out laughing. "What?" He asks.

"Your...face..." I say between laughs. He goes to the bathroom and all I hear is a girly scream. He comes back with a red face from scrubbing the marker off. It's about four in the afternoon and Brooklyn is getting bored. And when she gets bored, she complains. And now it starts. "Momma, I'm bored."

"You want to go to the forest?" I ask. I haven't took her to the forest since she was two. She really loved it and was calm.

Brooklyn nods eagerly. I put my jacket back on and grab my bow and arrows. I put Brooklyn's jacket on and grab her hand. I tell Mom where we're going and we take the five minute walk to the fence. We slide under the fence. We don't know where we're going but we just walk and talk.

The sun is starting to set and we're about two miles far. "Okay, lets head back, it's going to get dark soon." I say. Brooklyn nods and we turn around. About only ten minutes of walking we hear a large rustle next to us.

I pull Brooklyn closer to me and I go and investigate. I stop in my tracks when a giant grizzly bear is in my path. "Brooklyn. Run. Go get grandma and grandpa. Now" I say quietly but harshly. Brooklyn slowly backs away but when she's out of range, you full fledge runs. I'm glad she inherited the quiet feet.

I start to slowly back away but the bear growls. Mom told me to always go up in a tree. I really should because I'm pregnant; but I cant. My feet only move backwards instead of up a tree. Ive been in this situation once or twice, but I was always with mom. I mentally slap myself and begin moving towards the tree.

And in the flash of an eye, before I can get to a tree, the bear lunges at me. I dart of the and fall on the ground. I quickly scramble up and load an arrow. I shoot but it hits the bear in the arm. A growl of pain sounds and lunges again. I hit another arrow but it skims its stomach. It pin me on the ground and I feel my arm pool blood around it because the large claw went it. I wince but do not scream. I'm covered in dirt and blood and I muster enough strength to kick the bear in the stomach. It kicks up and I only get half way out of the grasp and the claws go in my leg.

I hear my name being shouted and I scream for help. The bear still has me in a hold and growls in my face, breathing hot wet breath on me. My head gets dizzy from the loss of blood. The last thing I see is an arrow shooting the bear and getting picked up by dad, then my world goes black.

Katniss pov

Brooklyn comes crashing through the house tears streaming down her face. "Brook whats wrong?" I ask quickly. Peeta and Finn are behind me looking worried.

"Mommy...bear...help..." She gasps between breath. I run and get my bow and arrow I left here and run out.

I scream Willow's name and crash into branches and trees but keep screaming. Tears stream down my face. I haven't cried in so long. Peeta and Finn are trying to keep pace with me. I heard Rye screaming Willow's name and that he wanted to go. Peeta wouldn't let him so he could watch Brooklyn.

I see a giant grizzly bear on top of Willow and blood piles by here. I shoot the arrow through the bears' eye and Peeta picks Willow up. She whispers something inaudible and blacks out.

We rush to the hospital. We call emergency and shock the few people in there. She is immediately put on a gurney and into a room. They wont let us in. I scream and cry but they refuse. Peeta holds me and Finn tight. Peeta is like a father to Finn and cares about him alot.

We both soak his shirt with tears and his tears drip on his lap. Rye runs into the hospital crying with red puffy eyes holding a crying Brooklyn. Finn and I escape Peeta's hold and Rye puts Brooklyn. She runs to Peeta and he holds her tight while she cries into his shirt. Finn, Rye, and I embrace for awhile.

The doctor says we can come in but Willow is sleeping. We quietly go into the room. The sight makes me gasp. Willow has her head bandaged, leg and arm stitched and has and IV plugged into her arm. I cry more and Peeta and I grab one of her hands. Finn grabs the other and strokes her face. Rye is on his knees crying- well we're all crying. Brookln climbs up on the bed and lays with her. Her eyes flutter open a little while later.

Finn pov

The sight of Willow makes me gasp. I cry and hold her hand and stroke her face. My Willow. My perfect angel. My Dandelion. My wife. My everything. I feel guilty. I should've been there to protect her. I should've been there. I cry. This shouldn't have happened. But who could've predicted it?

Rye pov

I see Willow and collapse on my knees. Willow. My sister. She's my best friend. I love her. Why did this happen to her? She's pregnant. It shouldn't have happened. I sob. I exit the room for a moment to walk outside. I throw things around, I scream, I cry. I'm not handling this well. Willow would've wanted me to handle myself better. I'm surprised Finn is acting better than me. Staying strong, probably. I go back inside and see Willow's eyes open.

Willow pov

I wake up in a hospital with my loved ones looking at me. "Will! Oh my god, I was so worried!" Finn says and kisses me softly.

"Willow!" Rye screams. He hugs me. His eyes are red and puffy. His hands are bloody. "Rye, your hands." I cough.

"I was throwing things around. I couldn't take it. I was worried." He says sheepishly.

I get more crazy responses of how they're glad to see me and I had them worried. I just tune them out. I begin to sing softly.

_"I remember tears streamin' down your face_

_When I said I'd never let you go, _

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you sayin 'don't leave leave me here alone'_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound."_ I begin to sing louder instead of a soft whisper.

_"Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darlin' everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone. " _Mom starts to join me, but it's soft choked words.

_"Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light, _

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Oohhh."_

**_Did you guys like? Review!_**


	24. Chapter 24- telling secrets

**This took days to write. I had writers block like crazy. I want to thank Makala Albarn. What she said was touching. I was jumping around because I made her cry and she said I was an amazing writer. That really meant alot. :D**

I lay on the couch rubbing my stomach. I'm so glad the baby is okay. They had to keep me overnight for observation. I could've lost the baby.

I have Finn next to me and Brooklyn too. Mom and Dad sit together and Rye is at his house. I told him that he should get some rest because he was throwing things around and made his hands bleed. He didn't sleep at all. Well, nobody did.

Finn is extra careful of me. He, Rye, Mom or Dad lets me go out in the woods anymore. Frankly, I don't want either. But I guess I'll probably want to in a few days.

We're staying another week because I was supposed to have a doctors appointment when I got back, but I decided to stay and have it here. Mom insisted because she wanted me to find out the gender of my baby with me and let me get better.

I stroke Brooklyn's hair and hold her hand. She wants to be by me every second now. I don't mind, but she tried to follow me into the bathroom. She's petrified since that happened. I shiver thinking of it.

I like moments like these; sitting on the couch, enjoying each others presence but not talking-just listing to the talk of the tv. I soon fall asleep.

I'm being shook awake. I groggily open my eyes to see Finn looking at me. "Yea?" I say slowly.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asks nervously. I nod and get up. I yawn and tie my shoes. I grab a cheese bun on the way out of the door. I interlock my fingers with Finn's. Finn guides us to one of the unused Victors Village houses. "What are we doing here?" He ignores my question. This doesn't feel right. I repeat the question again without an answer.

He picks the lock to the house and lets us in. We sit on the couch. "Finn" I say sternly. "What are we doing here?"

"I'm sorry!" He blurts out. Confusion fills me. What's he sorry about?

"For what?"

"I...I.."

"What? Spit it out. I promise I won't be mad."

"Promise?" I nod. "And I love you forever and always. Okay? Remember that." I slowly nod. Where's going?

Finn pov

I'm going to tell her. I have too. The guilt is breaking me. I can't believe I did it too. It was stupid of me.

Flashback

I was with Daphne in her house. We were talking about what happened to Willow. We kept talking and before I knew it we kissed. It felt...wrong. I felt bad. I'm a married man with a child. This kiss didn't even have a spark. I don't even like her that way. We pulled away in a second. "I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened." She says. I run out after.

End of flashback

I wasn't going to tell her. The guilt was eating me away. I just had too. I hope she'll react okay...or I could result from a slapped face to an arrow through the heart. (Even though I know she wouldn't do that. Would she?)

"IkissedDaphne" I say jumbled.

"You what?" She looks mad. Uh-oh.

"It was an accident. I didn't even like it! We just did it. I don't know why. I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" I plead.

She becomes calm. "Thats the only time you did it? Or to any other woman? Because I don't need that again. Especially now. When we're married, have a child and another on the way." I shake my head. But become confused. Again? I know Anthony was bad, but was there another. She would've said Anthony if thats who it was.

"Another? Other than Anthony?" She nods her head.

"Yeah. He probably cheated on me with every other girl. But the thing is, I found out the hard way." I pull her into a hug. "I forgive you." She says. I smile and give her a kiss and carry her all the way back to the house.


	25. Chapter 25- boys going back home

**I'd like to give a shoutout to NeverlandsMockingjay. Her first story is great. Please check it out. And enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer; I do not own The Hunger Games or Pitch Perfect Cup Song**

I sit on the tile floor of my house in circle with Mom, Dad, Finn, Rye, Daphne, Brooklyn, Jane, and surprisingly Haymitch. I have a single red plastic cup in front of me. The group looks at me waiting for me to start. I start out clapping, taping the cup and flipping it over. Then I simultaneously begin to sing and keeping making a beat with the cup.

_"I got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
_Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way_  
_And I sure would like some sweet company_  
_And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?_

_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
_The one with the prettiest of views_  
_It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers_  
_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_

"That was so cool, Mommy!" Brooklyn shrieks.

"Where'd you learn that?" Rye asks.

"After watching Pitch Perfect I wanted to learn it." I reply.

"Yeah she wouldn't stop practicing" Finn says. I elbow him. We get up and I put the cup away. It's time for the doctors appointment. I lock my fingers around Finn's as we walk out the door with Mom and Dad. They didn't get to go last time because they couldn't make the trip. Finn and I are secretly hoping for a boy. It's just a waiting game now.

I lay nervously on the hospital while the nurse puts that cold gel on my stomach. I clasp Finn's hand just like I did the first time. I give my parents' a reassuring smile and they return it.

The nurse waves the magic stick thingy over my stomach and an image pops up on the screen. We see the small baby in the scratchy black and white screen.

"Would you like to know the gender?" I look at Finn and we nod. I don't see how she would know from looking if we can't see it. But whatever. "It's a boy" the nurse smiles at us. Finn and I shriek with happiness. Just what we wanted. A bunch of images flush my mind of Finn teaching our little boy how to fish and swim and kinds of father-son activities.

The nurse wipes the gel off and tells us we can leave. I'm so excited! A boy! We take the short walk back home in a comfortable silence.

As soon as we get in Rye demands to know the gender of the baby. "Well lets say you're going to have a nephew." I say. A wide grin spreads across his face and hugs me. "Congrats sis" he whispers in my ear. I nod and smile back and kiss his cheek.

We eat lunch together and I hum all day long. I haven't hummed in awhile. I do it when I'm happy. And well, I'm happy.

~tomorrow~

Its about 10:30 and we're leaving for the train in ten minutes. We have breakfast quietly, no one daring to say a word. This is always how it is before we leave. I don't want to leave yet. Actually, I just don't want to leave my family. "Would you guys like to come back with us to District Four?" I ask quietly. I was hoping no one would hear because everyone looks shocked except Jane and Brooklyn. "You know just for awhile" I say.

Rye and Daphne share a look and nod. Mom and Dad still stare at us. Unsure of their answer. "So?" I ask. They nod slowly.

Finn and I wash the dishes together while Rye, Jane, and Daphne left to pack. Mom and Dad are upstairs packing. As Finn dries the last plate we go upstair and check that we have everything packed.

We meet up at the train station and board when it pulls up. We always seem to book a train that goes straight to the District. Going at turbo speed, we will arrive in District Four in two hours.

We lug ourselves to our house but Mom and Dad insist to stay with Annie. They say she might need the company. Okay...

As we walk in I see the tv playing. Did we leave it on? I swear if we did... But it's on because some one is here. "Hello?" I says a bit rudely. The figure turns around in their seat and says, "Willow! How ya been?" It Aspen and Julia.

"How did you get into my house?"

"You still keep the extra key under that shell." I groan.

"So you thought it was okay to bust up in my house without me knowing?" He smirks and nods cockily. Daphne comes in a minute later and screeches so loud I have to cover my ears. "ASPEN!" They reunite as brother and sister. We have more reuniting and hang out together.

Today has been a great day. I love my family. And this kind of love, it's uncontrollable.


	26. Chapter 26- Epilogue

**So, I am so sorry to say that, this is the last chapter. Ive had too much of a writers block to find out what I should do. So, thank you to all of my lovely followers, favoritors, and reviewers. I love you all, and I could do this without you. You guys are amazing.**

**Epilogue**

** The days pass and go as my kids grow up. They grow and branch out more and more.**

Brooklyn became a professional pianist. She plays shows and concerts all over Panem. I tried to get her to try archery, but she wasn't into it. Or the woods, for that matter.

Our second child, Noah, wow. What can I say? He's...incredible. He's so smart. He doesn't even know what he wants to be, he's good at everything. I'm so proud of him. And he's got that Finnick charm too. Finn wanted to name him Finnick too, to keep with that, but I got him to go against it.

We had another girl, her name is Sara. She's an amazing swimmer, she looks like a minnie Annie, but without the hair. (She got Finns hair) She's such a girl too, but in a good way. She's quiet and focused.

And our last child, Reed. He looks just like me, spitting image actually. He acts like me too. He's defiantly a momma's boy. Reed is a mini me. It's really cute, too.

We live happily in District Four, visit Mom and Dad all the time. Basically it's a great life. I have it good. And I love it. I know I'll have to tell them some day, just like Mom and Dad did. And I know, whatever generation it is, when they say "I'm a descendant of The Mockingjay," people will go crazy. It happened all ready with Brooklyn. Only she knows. But, I know with always know one thing in my heart.

That this love, is uncontrollable.


End file.
